Amistad se escribe con S
by Maik Wayne
Summary: Bruce Wayne no es un hombre muy sociable pero eso esta por cambiar gracias a una noche de tragos en la que entablará una relación que podria cambiar su vida... Las relaciones no siempre salen como se planean...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **-Un nuevo Amigo-**

Los bares de Washington eran muy distintos a los de Gotham, y no era que el fuera mucho a bares por gusto, era más bien una especie de necesidad causada por sus negocios, sin embargo esa tarde se le había antojado un trago de buenas a primeras.

— ¿Qué le sirvo amigo? — Bruce se quedó pensativo mientras se acomodaba en la silla del bar, realmente no estaba muy seguro, por lo general siempre decía "lo de siempre" y el mesero le acercaba un vaso con mucha agua mineral y solo unas gotas de Vodka, solo para disimular—¿señor?

—Un Tom Colins…— recordó que hacía poco uno de sus socios había pedido algo así — si eso estará bien por ahora— el barman asintió y se dirigió a preparar el trago

—¿Esta aquí por negocios? — interrogó el Barman mientras colocaba el trago frente al señor Wayne

—Si a eso venía inicialmente… pero bueno… problemas…

—¿No salieron bien los negocios?

—Para nada, el negocio salió muy bien pero… —Bruce estaba por beber del vaso y se quedó pensativo—es complicado

—¿Es una mujer? – Bruce ladeo la cabeza como una extraña forma de asentir

—No es tan complicado como piensa amigo— dijo el Barman mientras comenzó a secar vasos— es más común de lo que piensa…

—Demasiado…— un hombre que se sentó al lado de Bruce afirmó lo que decía el encargado de la barra—¿Qué tienes hoy para mi Erick?

—Coronel… para usted tengo una buena botella de Vodka— explicó el barman mientras sacaba un pequeño vaso al que le ponía hielo y agua mineral, luego le comenzó a poner licor

—Llénalo bastante, hoy vengo con bastante animo de beber— dijo el hombre rubio — tomó el vaso cuando ya estaba lleno y lo levantó haciéndole una seña a Bruce— salud amigo desconocido…por las ingratas mujeres…

—Salud—contestó Bruce y apresuró su Trago igual que el militar que estaba a su lado

—Mmm, delicioso…—dijo el militar — deja la botella Erick hoy planeo tener una noche ocupada…

—Aún no ha oscurecido coronel Trevor…— dijo el hombre del Bar

—Precisamente— el sujeto tomó la botella y se sirvió más Alcohol— se cancelaron mis otros planes…

Bruce se quedó mirando al sujeto que estaba comenzando a beber nuevamente, con razón se le hacía conocido… era el ¿Cómo se diría? ¿Novio de la mujer maravilla? ¿"Súper Amigo"? —¿sucede algo amigo?

—No … nada es solo que … me pareció conocerlo— explicó Bruce

—Puede ser tengo una cara común…

—Al menos solo es la cara—dijo Bruce en tono de broma, haciendo que Steve sonría de medio lado —¿problemas con las chicas?

—Exacto, ya sabes cómo es… uno se esfuerza por ser un buen partido, pero a las mujeres de ahora nada les parece suficiente…—Steve apresuró su trago y pidió que le volvieran a servir por el Barman—ya sabes ahora todas se creen autosuficientes

—Si súper independientes— Bruce hizo énfasis y algo de burla en esas palabras, notó que Steve volvía a pedir licor—déjame invitarte una ronda a mi amigo…

—No, no, no se moleste…

—No es molestia—Bruce indico que le sirvieran lo mismo que a Steve, el responsable del bar obedeció —además dicen que beber solo es de mala suerte…

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso… —el coronel levantó su vaso y lo choco familiarmente con Bruce— a su salud señor… —Bebió gratamente de su vaso, el patrocinador hizo lo mismo— por cierto ¿Cómo dijo que se llama?

—No lo he dicho…— A Bruce le parecía grato no ser reconocido en ocasiones, le daba gusto poder pasar de vez en cuando como un desconocido y no como el famoso soltero de Gotham— mi nombre es Bruce…

—No es un nombre muy común… jeje …Bruce… ¿Cómo en Bruce Wayne? —pregunto Steve mientras terminaba su trago, vio como Bruce asentía silenciosamente—vaya… quien lo diría…pues gracias por el trago.

—Gracias a ti por no reaccionar de manera exagerada… —Bruce indicó que les volvieran a servir

—Amigo tu solo eres un hombre… —Steve agradeció el nuevo trago— con mucho dinero si, pero… debo decir que después de mis últimos trabajos pues… ya me impresionan muy pocas cosas— Bruce hizo un sonido gutural, sabía a qué se refería el rubio militar—por cierto me llamo Steve… Steve Trevor…— el militar le estrechó la mano a Bruce de manera muy familiar— un placer señor Wayne

—el placer es Mío Coronel— Steve se extrañó de que Bruce le llamara por su grado militar—no recuerdo haberle dicho de que trabajo

—El cantinero lo mencionó—explicó Bruce mientras colocaba el vaso en su sitio

—Uff… entonces es usted muy suspicaz señor Wayne, eso fue casi detectivesco…

—Hay que ser observador en el mundo de los negocios…

—No lo dudo Señor Wayne—comentó el coronel mientras se limpiaba la boca—yo pago el siguiente— Steve hizo una seña y los vasos fueron rellenados—en mi trabajo uno se guía más por el instinto…

—Pensé que los militares eran de seguir ordenes Coronel…

—No cuando estas en mi división, trabajando con gente que le encanta no seguirlas—Steve estiró su mano para tomar unos pretzels que tenía en frente y llevárselos a la boca—por cierto puede llamarme Steve señor Wayne

—Lo haré si tú me llamas Bruce...

—Me parece un buen trato —Steve levantó su vaso y lo chocó con Bruce— entonces Bruce ¿Cuál es tu historia?

Bruce sonrió de medio lado—es algo aburrido y largo de contar

—No te preocupes, tengo suficiente tiempo…

—Entonces trae la botella y busquemos una mesa…—le indicó Bruce relajadamente mientras se ponía de pie para abandonar la barra—venga, yo también tengo algo de tiempo este día…

Los minutos pasaron y con ellos se fueron sumando los tragos que cada miembro de esa mesa se había bebido, había que ser claros y denotar que tanto Bruce como Steve tenían un buen aguante a la hora de beber, se habían bebido entre ambos ya dos botellas de vodka y estaban como si nada.

—Gracias por los bocadillos Bruce—dijo Steve mientras se metía a la boca algunos de los bocadillos que Bruce había ordenado— la verdad es que beber con el estómago vacío es complicado.

—Nunca había tomado tanto si he de ser sincero…—dijo Bruce con bastante sinceridad

—¡No! ¿en serio? —el hombre de negocios asintió mientras comía de lo que había en la mesa— quien lo diría pensé que un hombre de mundo como tu se la pasaría de fiesta en fiesta, bebiendo, divirtiéndose y conociendo chicas al por mayor…

—Algo de eso es verdad… digo he conocido a michas mujeres pero…

—¿Pero? —Steve le miraba curioso

—Ya sabes de entre todas las que habian tomé la decisión equivocada.

—Dímelo a mi Bruce… —Steve apresuró su trago —apuesto a que tu situación fue mejor que la mía

—Acepto la apuesta…— Bruce hizo una seña para que les acercaran otra botella

—Bien pues. te cuento— una nueva botella de licor fue colocada sobre la mesa, Bruce comenzó a destaparla y a servir alcohol en ambos vasos— no sé si habrás visto a la liga de la justicia…

—¿Quién no? —Bruce levantó las cejas mientras tomaba su trago, solo pensaba "si supiera que tan bien los conozco"

—Sí, es cierto… bueno no sé si ya habrás visto notado a la chica amazona… ya sabes la morena sexi… que es super fuerte

—Es candente…—dijo Bruce con una sonrisa picara

—Ni que lo digas Brice… el caso es que yo fui el afortunado que la encontró y la traje a los Estados Unidos…

—¿Para que? —Bruce hacía un muy buen papel haciéndose al desentendido…

—Algo de ser diplomática, amigo ¿Quién iba a saber que terminaría embobado tras de ella? —comentó Steve mientras se encogía de hombros — ya sabes, enseñarle la ciudad, llevar a a comer, buscarle donde vivir…

—¿Dormir con ella? —bruce guiñó un ojo

—Que va, no llegamos tan lejos… ¡Maldicion! Debi aprovechar cuando tuve mi portunidad…

—¿Qué paso?

—Ya sabes nada es para siempre, la chica es una guerrera ¿sabes? Es tan fuerte como sensual y pues… le gustan los guerreros, terminó enamorada de otro…

—¿De quién? —Bruce ya sabía la respuesta pero no podía ser tan obvio

—¿De quién más? Ese estúpido chico de azul… Superman—Steve llenó su vaso hasta el tope y tragó toda la bebida sin hacer la más mínima pausa— tenía que ser así, ¡con el estúpido extraterrestre!

—Estas consciente de que podría escucharte ¿verdad? —Dijo Bruce haciendo que Steve ningunee el hecho —ya sabes dicen que tiene súper oído

—súper oído, súper fuerza, puede volar… me da igual que me escuche—se quejó el rubio—yo solo espero que no tenga un súper pene…

Bruce se carcajeo un poco al igual que Steve, en serio que podía entender al ex de Wonder Woman a veces Clark se pasaba de perfecto, inclusive el había intentado en su momento el ligar con Diana pero eso no había funcionado, irónico que Bruce hubiera perdido contra Steve y Steve contra Clark parecía justicia poética—Es duro… digo supongo.. ¿Quién puede competir contra un súper héroe?

—Viejo, yo podría darle una lección a un par de ellos, es decir si fuera Batman le aplicaba unas llaves, quizá un disparo en la pierna y ¡Bang! Listo, me quedo con la chica…— Steve ya comenzaba a ser un poco más impetuoso se ve que el alcohol comenzaba a hacer estragos en el

Bruce solo reía, si Steve Trevor ya estaba envalentonado Bruce estaba un poco más necio de lo normal… ¿un poco? Estaba bastante risueño, ¿Quién había visto reír a Bruce antes? Y ahora no podía evitar sonreír como bobo cada vez que el Coronel emitía algún comentario insultando a su amigo

—Dime… ¿cuál es tu historia?

—Salía con una chica

—¿Una modelo o algo así?

—No, no tenía esa profesión pero era o es tan guapa como una modelo, piel de leche, cabello oscuro y corto, unas curvas de muerte—Bruce se refrescó la garganta con su bebida—pero mmmm ya sabes…

—¿Te engañó? —Bruce asintió —¿era al menos más guapo que tú? ¿tenía más dinero por lo menos?

—La cosa es que sí tiene mejor cuerpo, más curvas y mejores senos… —Steve casí escupió su trago por la sorpresa

—¡No! —Bruce asintió —¿Es lesbiana?

—Ella dice que Bisexual pero no estoy muy de acuerdo en compartir…

—Creo que puedo entenderte—Steve le sirvió más de la botella a Bruce—bueno pues… por las ingratas

—Por las ingratas —los hombres chocaron los vasos y luego siguieron bebiendo, sí que tenían casos similares, como decían por ahí las historias son muy parecidas en los bares, no importa la parte del mundo en donde estén situados.

Entre risas, bebidas y bocadillos se les fueron yendo las horas el coronel y Bruce comenzaron hablando de sus amores y acabaron comentando sobre cualquier tontería de trabajo, la familia y demás habían pasado una noche muy amena si no les hubieran avisado que el bar estaba por cerrar ellos no hubieran dejado la mesa—déjame pagar a mi— Bruce sacó su tarjeta para pagar, Steve le tomó la mano

—No, no —Steve aprovechó para sostenerse del señor Wayne, la verdad es que el licor le había hecho mella en su equilibrio—si no doy algo para la cuenta pensaras que soy igual que tu abusiva ex -novia— ante el comentario del militar ambos hombres empezaron a reír. Terminaron de cobrarles, fue mitad y mitad, la verdad es que Steve como un militar de buena posición ganaba bastante bien y podía darse ciertos lujos por ser soltero.

Tras de ellos la puerta principal del Bar se cerró y las luces se apagaron—bueno fue una buena jornada Bruce— Steve le estrechó la mano al Wayne—cuando estés de vuelta en Washington avísame, será bueno tomar otra copa contigo…

—¿Por qué no tomamos otra ahora? — Bruce no sabía por qué había dicho algo como eso, la verdad es que se había sentido bien pasar el rato bromeando con su nuevo amigo, y además no sabía cuándo volvería a esa ciudad

—No sé si aún queden bares abiertos…

—Hay un minibar lleno en mi habitación del hotel— Bruce le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que le siguiera

—Me parece buena idea— accedió el rubio —solo tengo una condición —Bruce preguntó con la cabeza de que se trataba —yo pago el taxi…

—me parece bien, no tengo efectivo…

—También existe Uber ¿sabes? — dijo Steve en tono de broma

—es buena opción apenas recuerde donde deje mi teléfono…— se comenzó a revisar los bolsillos mientras caminaba, Bruce casi perdió el equilibrio y termino colgándose de su nuevo amigo—lo siento…

—¡Ja! Parece que no esta tan bien señor Wayne… ¿seguro que quiere seguir tomando? —dijo entre risas el ex de wonder woman

—Tengo ganas de eso y más—Bruce sintió que Steve le acomodaba el agarre pasando su brazo sobre los hombros— se me antojan un par de buenas…

—¿Putas? —dijo Steve sin más, la verdad es que no sería tan mala idea.

—Iba a decir hamburguesas— Bruce estaba aguantándose la risa— creo que acabas de proyectarte…

—Puede ser… pero es que la cosa es que… ya sabes de lo que dicen de las fiestas de los ricos… jeje

—¿De verdad quieres ir por sexo a esta hora? —Bruce estaba algo confundido

—Quiza… pero no contigo Bruce… no me mal interpretes…

—No, no te preocupes no me ofendo— Contestó Bruce entre broma e ironía — pero solo para que lo sepas… yo tampoco tengo un "super pene" —ambos adultos comenzaron a reir divertidos, definitivamente Bruce era otro cuando bebía

A duras penas y luego de que tres taxis les rechazaran pudieron llegar al elegante hotel de Bruce—la verdad es que lo imaginaba más lujoso— comentó Steve mientras se paseaba por la habitación

—No siempre me gusta ser ostentoso, esta habitación me da todo lo que necesito— Bruce dijó esto mientras rebuscaba algo en el frigobar, perdió el equilibrio y acabó en el suelo causando un gran estruendo

—¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? —Steve le estiró la mano para ayudarle a levantar , Bruce estaba por demás divertido riendo en el suelo—¿Bruce?

—Si…si… muy bien… encontré el hielo— la verdad es que había logrado sacar algo de hielo del congelador, pero había caído sobre el

—Puedo verlo, anda te ayudó—Steve lo ayudó a levantarse y a quitarse el saco—¿te molesta si yo?

—No para nada ponte cómodo— Steve obedeció la indicación de Bruce se comenzó a quitar el saco del uniforme militar que llevaba puesto y las camisola que iba debajo quedando en una camisa simple de algodón, Bruce hizo lo mismo—siéntete como en casa…

—Bueno si insistes—Steve le tomó la palabra y se dejó caer sobre un sofá que estaba frente a una enorme pantalla de plasma mientras Bruce pedía servicio a la habitación.

La noche estaba siguiendo interesante para ambos hombres, disfrutando de esa especie de extraña pijamada a la que habian sumado hamburguesas y cervezas, pasaban los canales en busca de algo interesante que les diera tema de conversación, se detuvieron en una película de terror que a Bruce le parecía bastante falsa y a Steve muy exagerada—los brazos no sangran así —comentó mientras bebía de la lata que le habian entregado

—Solo si cortas de una forma especifica…

—¿Qué? ¿Eres medico?

—Mi padre lo era…

—Pero tú no lo eres…—Bruce negó con la cabeza—bueno… —Steve volvió a beber—¿has notado que ahora hablamos tonterías?

—Tu eres el que está hablando —se burló Bruce y Steve solo emitió un irónico "jajaja"

—¿Por qué no bebes un poco más? Se te está bajando el nivel de alcohol en la sangre y eres más divertido cuando bebes—el rubio apuró la lata y la vació para luego apretarla contra su cabeza—¿me oiste Bruce? ¿Bruce?

Los ronquidos fueron la respuesta, la verdad era que para el Wayne esa jornada había sido más agotadora que toda una noche de lucha contra el crimen, se había quedado dormido en el sofá al lado del coronel Trevor — Demonios…— Steve se vio fastidiado, a duras penas pudo ponerse de pie —Bueno señor soltero millonario de Gotham, deje ver si no he perdido el toque…—sin decir nada más se inclinó para tomar a Bruce y colocarlo sobre su hombro en calidad de "costal de papas" —carajo, pesa más de lo que pensé… —iba caminando con cuidado, tratando de no caer por su misma falta de equilibrio, sin querer le golpeó la cabeza con el closet de la habitación, luego trastabillo al patear la maleta que estaba en el suelo, apenas pudo llegar a al acama donde lo dejó caer sin más.

—De acuerdo veamos—le desabrochó los pantalones, le retiro los zapatos y los calcetines, luego le ayudó a quedar en ropa interior, protocolo de atención para amigos ebrios, se repetía Steve mientras observaba como el Wayne solo aceleraba sus ronquidos una vez que cumplió su labor se regresó al sofá para gastar las dos cervezas que aún quedaban—estúpida Diana—dijo al abrir la primera y beberla de un solo golpe—Estúpido Super idiota— comentó al beber la segunda, se comió su hamburguesa y luego las papas que Bruce ni siquiera había tocado.

La verdad es que la película era un fastidio cuando se aburrió por fin el coronel se puso de pie y fue a ver que Bruce no se hubiera vomitado, tenía buen aguante pero si no estaba acostumbrado todo podía pasar, le recordaba sus tiempos de la escuela donde se iba de fiesta cada fin de semana, todo eso que había acabado cuando se unió al ejército, la verdad es que tenía muy pocos amigos ahora que trabajaba como enlace entre la liga de la justicia y el gobierno federal, y estaba seguro que de no haber encontrado al señor Wayne se hubiera embriagado solo.

Dejo de mirar a Bruce y se sentó del lado opuesto a donde estaba durmiendo su anfitrión—espero que no te importe— se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama para comenzar a forcejear con sus pantalones habían días en que odiaba las hebillas militares, cuando por fin pudo deshacerse de sus prendas y quedar únicamente en su leve playera y bóxer de algodón por fin pudo intentar conciliar el sueño.

El sonoro ronquido de Bruce le llamó la atención—si como sea… dulces sueños nuevo amigo…— sin decir nada más Steve cerró los ojos, esperaba que ninguno de los dos que estaban en la cama de ese hotel tuviera resaca al día siguiente…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Hola! ¿Cómo ven este extraño duo? Bruce tiene un nuevo "amigo" y parece que con el ha tenido su primera noche de tragos hasta caerse… Steve sale de una relación (o más bien de una friendzone) y Bruce también… ¿tendrán estos dos algo más en común que solo relaciones amorosas desastrosas? Quien sabe… supongo que solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Como verán nuevamente he hecho de las mías y expandimos el "Maikverse" y les dejo este proyectito nuevo donde Bruce Wayne se hace amigo de Steve Trevor espero que le puedan dar la oportunidad y si es de su agrado pensaremos en ir añadiendo capítulos a esta historia, espero que les haya gustado o despertado su curiosidad y si es posible que dejen reviews con sus sugerencias y comentarios se los voy a agradecer.

Antes de despedirme quiero mandar un saludo a mis amigas Kimi (Valkiria) que amablemente me ayudó con el título y a Polaris que siempre me escucha y me impulsa a seguir con estos "Cracks" , chicas muchas gracias, sin mas les recuerdo que ya están las actualizaciones de mis otros trabajos: **Le Soldat, Flecha en el Agua, Chicos de Gotham y Problemas Legales** espero que puedan leerlos y comentar en ellos, a todos los lectores muchas gracias les deseo un buen mes de Julio y por supuesto Paz y Bien; nos leemos pronto.

See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **-El día Siguiente-**

Washington DC era una ciudad muy ocupada que llenaba su calles con una sinfonía de ruidos de motor, gente caminando a toda prisa sonidos de claxon y pláticas entre habitantes de la ciudad, dentro del cuarto de un hotel muy pocos e esos ruidos hacían eco, la mayoría eran acallados por ronquidos provenientes de uno de los habitantes

Con algo de trabajo Bruce se puso en pie y se dirigió a las cortinas—mucho sol…— las cerró de un solo tirón y miro la cama, de modo borroso pudo ver un enorme bulto—¿Qué fue lo de ayer? ¡Ay! Mi cabeza…—según todo indicaba que había bebido de mas, se regresó a la cama con algo de trabajo y se volvió a meter entre las sabanas—cinco minutos más…

Bruce se acomodó y miró por debajo de las sabanas unos mechones rubios ¿cabello corto?, espalda ancha; ¿Qué clase de mujer había metido en su habitación? —¡¿Pero qué?! — Bruce quito las sabanas de un solo golpe dejando ver la figura de un hombre bastante fornido y rubio

El hombre estaba únicamente vestido con esos tradicionales boxers blancos y que parecían sacados de los años 60, Bruce se miró la vestimenta igual estaba en ropa interior—tiene que ser una broma…— Steve comenzó a removerse y se acomodó en posición fetal para comenzar a temblar, comenzó a tantear buscando la sabana

—Tengo frio…— dijo entre sueños el hombre que aún estaba en la cama—¡Aum! —dijo bostezando y estirándose con pereza—buenos días…—Steve se incorporó mientras se acomodaba los musculos y comenzaba rascar diversas partes de su cuerpo

—¡pero que!

—Si bueno…es que no había otra cama y no pensé que te molestara…— Steve se puso de pie y miró a Bruce que lucía algo confundido—¿estás bien? —Bruce apenas pudo asentir discretamente antes de comenzar a aguantarse las ganas de vomitar

—Voy a… —corrió hacia el baño, Steve sabía lo que iba a pasar cuando vio que el pobre moreno se dirigía al baño dando tumbos, escucho el líquido salir de su boca y chocar con el agua del inodoro al ritmo de arcadas.

—Típico…— el rubio camino con cautela y se asomó a la puerta—¡Wow! — Bruce al parecer había perdido algo de fuerzas y estaba casi dentro de la taza del baño—con cuidado amigo…

—No …¡ug! Me siento…¡gh! Bien

—Se llama resaca… a todos nos pasa…— explico Steve mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse un poco—¿te sientes mejor? —Bruce asintió y luego volvió a sentir esas incontrolables ganas de sacar lo que había en su estómago, esta vez Steve lo sostuvo con fuerza por la cintura.

—¡Dios que asco! —se quejó Bruce mientras se limpiaba la boca con la palma de la mano

—Ten… bebe un poco de agua— el rubio le acercó un vaso con agua de la llave

—¡Ugh! —Bruce acabó de beber—Gracias Stu…

—Steve… ¿Qué? ¿Sigues ebrio?

—no… es solo que… ¡Ugh! —Bruce eructó — la cabeza me da vueltas, la boca me sabe a caño y tengo mucha sed…y…

—¿y? —Steve estaba aguantado las ganas de reír —¿no bebes mucho verdad? —Bruce negó con la mano —jejeje que simpático… yo opinaría lo contrario

—Te dije que no soy un hombre de muchas salidas… bueno creo que te lo dije… —Bruce hizo gárgaras con el agua y luego escupió —mi cabeza esta revuelta

—y tu peinado perfecto también—Steve pudo ver como el Wayne se regresaba a la cama—venga Bruce… yo me siento igual

—¿Cómo es que tute ves como si nada?

—Una vida de buena vida universitaria— explicó el militar— creci rodeado de amigos a los que les gustaba beber…

—Qué envidia…—dijo Bruce con algo de sarcasmo—¿Qué hora son?

—Deben ser como las nueve…—lo cual es estar despierto muy temprano para después de un dia de buena bebida

—¡Maldición! —mascullo Bruce desde la cama mientras se removía con pereza— tengo una junta a las once de la mañana… ¡No quiero ir!- si Alfred lo hubiera visto de esa forma seguro que le reprendía por intentar dejar de lado sus responsabilidades

—Vamos Bruce no es para tanto… —Steve se sentó junto a la cama y le dio un par de golpesitos en la pantorrilla —anda, si te hace sentir mejor yo tengo una reunión al medio día

—Si claro por qué no, mal de muchos… —Bruce se incorporó con algo de trabajo—escucha coronel— el militar se quedó mirando curioso a Bruce

—Solo Steve ¿sí?

—Vale Steve… gracias por no dejar que me ahogue con mi vomito… y por ayudarme ayer por la noche

—De nada Bruce… para eso son los amigos…— Steve se le quedó viendo a Bruce que lucía un poco incómodo por lo que había mencionado —bueno, supongo que es un poco apresurado decir algo como eso después de todo nos conocimos ayer ¿cierto? Perdona si te incomodé

—No, no para nada es solo que … bueno—Bruce comenzó a rascarse la cabeza de manera nerviosa—bueno no tengo muchos amigos con los que vaya de paseo como lo hicimos ayer… lo que si hay que decir…

—¿Si?

—Eres muy agradable… pase una buena velada anoche…—Bruce sonrió y el ambiente entre el y Steve se relajó bastante.

—Si yo también… sabes para ser alguien que pertenece a la alta sociedad eres un sujeto muy sencillo, te agradezco mucho que me hayas dejado dormir aquí…—Steve se puso de pie de la cama—ahora… yo te devolveré el favor

—¿Cómo dices? —Bruce aún estaba eructando parte de su mala racha alcohólica

—Ven amigo, te llevare a que te cures la resaca— dijo Steve mientras se dirigía a donde había dejado amontonada su ropa, se puso su playera sin mangas y comenzó a meterse en sus pantalones— venga Bruce ¿qué esperas?

—que no me regresen las ganas de vo…—no alcanzó a decir nada más, el Wayne se bajó de la cama y emprendió la carrera al baño.

Bruce se puso el traje, no estaba para corbatas, asi que se fue sin ella, lucía mucho más casual igual que Steve que había dejado el saco pendiente de ponérselo, la verdad es que ambos lucían relajados—Demonios… cuanto sol…— se quejó nuevamente Bruce

—Y eso que tenemos puestos los lentes oscuros, por cierto gracias por prestármelos— ambos sentían que el usar las gafas contra el sol les hacía lucir no tan demacrados— recemos porque este abierto…

—Es un crimen caminar a esta hora— explicó Bruce mientras sentía más y más sed

— se ve que es tu primera resaca…

—Al menos una así de fuerte…— comentó el Wayne mientras caminaba detrás de su nuevo amigo—por cierto ¿a donde vamos?

—a desayunar…—Steve se detuvo haciendo que Bruce choque con el—jeje, lo siento…— Steve giró la vista como buscando algo—¡oh sí! Ahí está… Ven Bruce—sin poder reaccionar bien Bruce sintió que el coronel le tomaba de la muñeca y lo hacía cruzar la calle a prisa—¡Buenos días!

—¡Buenos días Coronel! — un hombre moreno de marcado acento latino le saludó de regreso—¿Cómo está?

—Bien señor Reyes— Steve se quitó los lentes y miro al hombre

—¿Los tacos de siempre? — preguntó el hombre

—Sí, dos órdenes y por favor uno de esos extraños estofados picantes—dijo Steve

—Supongo que ha tenido una buena noche—dijo el hombre —usted y su amigo… buenos días señor

—Buenos días…—Dijo Bruce con algo de pena, se sentía muy cansado y sediento

—Tranquilo señor, aquí podrá aliviarse "la cruda" — el hombre hizo una seña a un joven que estaba dentro del negocio—¡Hey Jaime!

—¿si papá?

—Prepara la mesa de siempre para el coronel y su nuevo amigo

—Gracias señor Reyes— el hombre asintió con un ademan amistoso mientras su hijo terminaba de limpiar una mesa de ese sencillo lugar—¿te agrada el lugar? —Steve miró a Bruce que lucía curioso

—Es simpático—dijo Bruce mientras se acomodaba en la silla frente a Steve— y se agradece que sea bastante oscuro y apartado…

—Jeje, es mi lugar favorito para venir a comer algo sencillo— Steve notó que le ponían frente a el y Bruce platos con tacos—Muchas gracias Jaime…

—De nada Coronel Trevor… recuerde que la salsa de la cuchara azul es la picante…— explicó el chico y Steve solo asintió

—Um.. Dleciogso… —comentó el rubio con algo de trabajo mientras se metia de un solo bocado más de medio taco—¿pasa algo?-dijo mientras tragaba

—Nada…— Steve notó que Bruce lucía un poco incomodo

—Anda…. Este es tuyo— Steve tomó uno de los platos y lo colocó frente a Bruce—un poco de carne, grasa y picante te ayudará… adelante ponle salsa de la cuchara azul, pero no le pongas demasiada… jeje

—He comido cosas picantes antes…—dijo mu seguro el Wayne mientras aderezaba su comida con mucha confianza, para luego morder su taco con gusto— esta delicioso…

—Te lo dije—Bruce siguió comiendo ante la mirada picara de Steve—3, 2, 1…

—¡Oh! — Bruce soltó su comida con algo de asombro —picante, picante, picante…—comenzó a repetir desesperado…

—¡Hey Jaime! — Steve le hizo una seña al chico indicándole que le llevara dos bebidas— ten bebe— dijo el rubio cuando le llevaron dos vasos tamaño grande de agua de Limón

—¡Dios! Sí que es picante…— explicó Bruce—¿Qué? Eso no hace que deje de estar delicioso —ambos hombres empezaron a reir.

Los tacos se acabaron y llegaron inmediatamente después dos enormes platos con una especie de guisado con caldo que se veía algo condimentado—¿y esto es?

—No recuerdo el nombre—dijo el rubio mientras comenzaba a removerlo usando su cuchara—solo es que es bueno para la resaca…— explicó el rubio— anda con confianza…

—claro por qué no…—Bruce levantó su cuchara y saludo a Steve—bueno, a tu salud…— Steve respondió el ademan

Comieron unos segundos en silencio, Bruce estaba más animado después de unas cuantas cucharadas— esta delicioso— Steve sonrió de ver animoso al Wayne

—Sabes viniendo de alguien como tu eso vale mucho…

—¿Cómo que alguien como yo?

—Ya sabes un hombre de mundo…

—Hey tu no luces precisamente sencillo…

—Soy solo un soldado que ha tenido suerte…

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Seré sincero Bruce… —Steve dejó la cuchara un momento y se limpió la boca—de no haberme encontrado a la mujer maravilla o bueno más bien si ella no me hubiera encontrado y la hubiera traído a Washington aun seguiría metido en alguna base de las fuerzas armadas—el rubio regresó a su guisado— tuve la oportunidad de mostrar lo que se y lo que puedo hacer gracias a ese evento…

—Vamos…no te menosprecies tanto—Bruce sonó un poco mas condescendiente—por lo que se ve eres una persona dedicada, con mujer maravilla o sin ella creo que tarde o temprano hubieras llegado alto … no tienes nada que agradecerle a ella..-Dijo Bruce de maner algo despectiva— excepto tal vez por la borrachera de anoche…

—Y el desayuno de hoy …— una nueva pausa se hizo entre ambos hombre— y ¿Qué planes tiene para hoy el soltero más rico de Gotham? Digo eres soltero ¿no?

—Si, si lo soy… ¿Por qué? ¿Planeas invitarme a salir? —comentó Bruce en tono de broma…

—Puede ser… necesito conocerte más…

—Me has conocido más que muchos después de haberme visto vomitar—Steve tuvo que aguantar la risa— bueno se supone que hoy tengo juntas… todas las putas juntas del mundo—comentó Bruce en un tono de fastidio muy evidente —perdón por aquello…—dijo refieriendose a la palabrota que acaba de emitir

—¿Por qué por lo de juntas? No hay problema—Bruce sonrió cómplice—te cambio las tuyas por las mías si gustas, creo que deben ser peores los políticos y militares que los hombre de negocios…

—podría comprarte la idea… ¿estarás en eso todo el día?

—Si no suena la alarma del fin del mundo si…

—¿Cosas con la liga?

—Si…— Steve tomó su enorme tazón y lo inclinó sobre sus labios para beber todo el líquido — ni siquiera quiero acudir— explicó el rubio

—No quieres verla a ella ¿no?

—Si bueno no es agradable trabajar con tu ex — comentó el rubio

—Me lo puedo imaginar…

—¿nunca has tenido ese problema? —Bruce negó con la cabeza—¿Cómo lo haces?

—Fácil…terminamos y luego las despido — Steve miró al Wayne con algo de inseguridad para luego comenzar a reír.

Después de unos cuantos tacos más para Steve y otro guisado para Bruce ambos se dieron por bien servidos, el coronel pagó la comida y salieron del local, después de haberse enchilado, hidratado y sudado ambos se sentían mucho mejor— Bueno hora de ir a trabajar—explicó Bruce mientras se estiraba y se acomodaba el saco

—Si para mala suerte… o buena suerte como sea que se vea—completó el rubio—bueno Bruce nuevamente ha sido un placer pasar el rato contigo…

—El placer ha sido mío Coronel… —Bruce le estrechó la mano— por cierto… ¿para dónde vas?

—La casa Blanca… ¿por?

—yo eh… bueno voy por ese rumbo no se pensaba que … —Bruce se veía algo apenado por alguna extraña razón

—¿quieres compartir un taxi? —dijo el rubio sinmas haciendo asentir al Wayne, el cual hizo una seña para detener un auto al cual ambos subieron—Bruce debes de practicar eso de sociabilizar con gente normal…

—Es más fácil en las fiestas de la compañía

—Creo saber por qué—Steve sonrió de medio lado pensando en que seguramente en el mundo de los negocios nadie podía negarle la palabra a Bruce pero platicando con alguien como él, con quien no tenía nexos de negocios o empleo corría riesgo de ser gravemente ignorado o peor aún rechazado— a mí me puedes decir lo que piensas

—¿en serio?

—Claro, para eso son los amigos, quedamos en que lo somos ¿Qué no? —Bruce asintió

—¿Bueno entonces te parece si nos vemos para cenar por la noche?

—¿te toca pagar ti? —Bruce asintió —entonces será un placer… conozco un lugar…

—No… yo conozco uno muy bueno… ¿Qué te parece una regla?

—Adelante señor Wayne…

—El que paga escoge el lugar —dijo Bruce muy seguro de si -¿Qué te parece?

—Suena a regla de un lugar de mujerzuelas —expresó el coronel en son de broma—pero me gusta… ¿Dónde te veré?

—Aún no se, te enviare un mensaje— Bruce sacó su teléfono—¿me das tu teléfono?

—No puedo—Bruce se contrajo un poco por lo que dijo Steve—si te lo doy como recibiré tu mensaje—Bruce se descolocó un momento—fue un chiste ¿sí? — Steve tuvo que aguantarse la risa—anda apuntale…— Steve comenzó a dictar el número de teléfono, Bruce le dio el suyo, añadidos a las libretas de direcciones de cada uno cada quien bajo en su destino.

El coronel entró como si se tratara de su propia casa en las oficinas de ARGUS y es que en realidad lo era pues pasaba más tiempo en ese sitio que en su propio departamento; y después de todo ¿para qué quería estar en casa? Eso solo le hacía pensar en ella, por eso era mejor trabajar.

—Coronel el General Lane le ha estado buscando—una mujer de cabello oscuro se acercó con premura— no ha parado de preguntar en donde esta…

—Genial… mucha diversión para el día de hoy ¿Qué demonios quiere?

—Revisar sus informes sobre la última misión de la liga de la justicia…

—Entonces que vaya y que le pida los datos a superman, si no estoy mal su hija se lleva muy bien o llevaba muy bien con el chico de azul…—Steve se notaba por demás incomodo al hablar de la justice league seguramente porque le traía malos recuerdos—como sea, le hablo en un momento… por cierto ¿tenemos aspirinas? —la chica que hablaba con Steve negó con la cabeza—eso es aún mejor… entonces solo bajémosle a las luces…

Si Steve con su vasta experiencia en tragos se sentía mal, era mejor no hablar de Bruce que con todo y las cortinas cerradas de la oficina aún mantenía puestos sus lentes oscuros—Señor Wayne…—quedamente una de las asistentes le llamaba, parecía que el CEO de Empresas Wayne se había perdido en los datos de las gráficas—¿señor Wayne?

—¿Qué? ¡Aum! —se le escapó un bostezo, no era que estuviese meditabundo era que se había dormido—disculpen…—Bruce se acomodó en su silla, un extraño rumor se levantó en la sala de juntas era verdaderamente extraño ver a Bruce Wayne tan descuidado era como si hubiera estado bebiendo de mas— si gustan continuar con la presentación…

—Si desea podemos suspender esto un momento señor Wayne, quizá quiera hidratarse…— dijo uno de los asistentes, Bruce se avergonzó un poco por dejarse ver de esa forma

—No, no es necesario— un sonido llamó la atención de Bruce, ese sonido irreconocible similar a un celular que nadie en la sala tenía— pensándolo mejor, unos momentos de descanso estarán bien— más rumores se levantaron en la sala—continuaremos después… con su permiso—Bruce se puso de pie y salió de la sala ¿el motivo? La liga de la justicia necesitaba a Batman

Y fue una suerte que Batman hubiera llegado a tiempo, ya que con su ayuda, la de Flash, Linterna Verde y Wonder woman habían logrado evitar que un grupo de villanos metahumanos robaran armas de una base militar de nuevo México.

—Eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé— comentó Flash muy animado

—Si seguramente de no haber sido por tu "ayuda" solo nos hubiéramos tardado tres horas en lugar de seis…—explicó Batman de manera algo alterada

—¡Wow! Parece que alguien no bebió su sangre el día de hoy…—comentó el linterna en un tono amigable y bromista

—Me beberé la tuya si no paras con tus comentarios —contestó Batman de manera aún más agria

—Batman— la mujer maravilla se había acercado al caballero de la noche —¿está todo bien?

—Bastante, es solo que he tenido un mal día…—explico el caballero de la noche—por cierto ¿Dónde está Superman? Se quedó a preparar la cena supongo…—comentó con sarcasmo el encapotado de Gotham

—No sé de qué rayos hablas, pero no… —explicó Diana enojada, a Bruce se le acordaron algunos detalles de lo que había comentado Steve el día anterior, se sintió molesto al momento— si tanto quieres saber… iremos a cenar a algún sitio…—-un nuevo sonido fue el que llamó la atención de ambos héroes—¿Bats?

—Demonios… —Batan apretó los dientes al ver la alarma, apretó un botón de su cinturón y el batiavion apareció en segundos sobre su cabeza— debo irme

—¿Qué? ¿y ahora que pasa? — Diana se mostraba intrigada por las acciones de Bruce

—Nada grave… solo es que yo también tengo una cena— Bruce tomó el gancho que había bajado de su transporte y lo abordó, debía llegar o su rara cita de la noche seguro se marcharía.

Steve había llegado algo tarde a la cita, llegó al lugar que Bruce le había indicado en su mensaje de texto, había tenido un día muy aburrido entre pápelo, juntas y demás, estuvo tan monótono que cuando llegó a su departamento cayó dormido después de tomar una ducha, razón por la cual iba a tarde a su encuentro con Bruce—Maldición, maldición, maldición— se le hizo tarde solo por unas dos horas más o menos.

—Rayos, rayos, rayos— se había tardado más de dos horas en regresar, en momentos como ese Bruce deseaba poder correr tan rápido como Flash o como superman, había tardado dos horas en llegar al lugar donde vería a su nuevo amigo rubio

—¡Mierda! —llegó después de tomar un taxi y correr a toda prisa por varias calles; la visión del restaurante italiano que le agradaba a Bruce ver bajar su cortina daba mala señal: había llegado demasiado tarde—¡Carajo! ¡Estúpido! — pateo la lata y esta vino a ser pisada por un ajetreado hombre de negocios

—¡Hey! —un hombre de negocios que al pisar perdió el equilibrio para casi caer y ser sostenido por Steve —¿llego tarde?

—Para caer al suelo si— Steve le ayudó a incorporarse—solo un poco—Bruce puso una cara complicada—pero siendo sincero yo también llegue tarde…— el moreno sonrió reconfortado

—Menos mal, es decir… yo lo siento… pero ya sabes… las juntas se alargaron de más…

—Sí, es cierto, yo tuve el mismo problema…—una mentirilla blanca no haría daño a nadie ¿cierto?—aunque creo que hemos llegado tarde… lo siento creo que arruine la cena de esta noche

—No, no para nada… es mi culpa también—dijo Bruce disculpándose, se formó un silencio incomodo entre ambos hombres que solo se miraban curiosos—quisieras… no se… ¿ir a comer a otro lado?

—Si… podemos ver que hay por aquí…— Steve le indicó a Bruce que le siguiera.

Lo único que encontraron fue un carrito que tenía a la venta Hot dogs y para esas horas eso era mejor que nada—¿son tan buenos como los de Gotham? —pregunto el rubio a Bruce

—Son mejores… —contestó el Wayne mientras hacía una seña como para chocar lo que tenía en la mano con el rubio a modo de brindis— lo siento, ese restaurante es realmente bueno, quería invitarte a un buen plato de pasta

—Descuida… ya habrán otras oportunidades—Steve siguió mordiendo su comida— después de todo… dicen que hay mas tiempo que vida…

—Si eso dicen— Bruce entornó los ojos lo cual llamó la atención de Steve—descuida no es por ti— metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó su celular—habla Bruce…

—Hola Pa…— la voz al otro lado del teléfono no era nada menos que la de Richard, su conocido hijo mayor, se oía con eco y resonancia, seguro que estaba en la cueva—estamos esperando por ti…

—Estoy ocupado Richard… ¿es algo importante?

—¿Algo más importante que patrullar la ciudad? No lo se quizá tu me lo puedas decir…— comentó Nightwing como no queriendo la cosa

—No estoy de humor para bromas Dick—Steve miraba de reojo al Wayne, no quería invadir su privacidad, comenzó a dar unos pasos para alejarse, pero Bruce le indicó que no había problema

—¿en cuantos minutos estas por aquí?

—Tt, dile que siempre nos recuerda esa tontería de ser puntuales…—comentó Damian lejos del comunicado de Dick

—Dami dice que está impaciente— el mencionado insulto verbalmente a Richard

—Siempre está impaciente… salgan y hagan lo que quieran… hoy no les "hare sombra"—la frase emitida por Bruce llamó la atención de Richard

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estas bien?! —la visible alteración del primer robin llamó puso en guardia a Damian—tienes que estar bromeando, tu no venir… ver para creer ¿Qué puede ser más importante?

—Estoy cenando con alguien importante— Steve no pudo evitar sonreír cómplice— no lleguen tarde y lávense los dientes antes de dormir… buenas noches…—sin decir nada más Bruce colgó y siguió comiendo su Hot Dog

—Sabes mentir es malo…—dijo Steve en tono de broma—¿eran tus hijos? — Bruce asintió —¿todo bien con ellos?

—Sí, no hay nada de qué preocuparse… son lo suficientemente grandes como para cuidarse solos…

—Eres todo un padre moderno…

—Y ellos unos chicos milenial… pasan más tiempo fuera de casa que en la escuela… no sé qué les da por preguntar dónde estoy…

—Supongo que debe ser complicado, en fin todos necesitamos tiempo para relajarnos… eres más que un hombre de negocios y un padre de familia preocupado… —Steve termino su comida y pidió dos piezas más, le dio una a Bruce y se quedó con la otra—Así que … ¿cenas con alguien importante? ¿Quién es?

—Neh…—Bruce hacía un esfuerzo por no reir—un importante coronel del ejército—explicó el Wayne

—¿y que tiene de importante ese desabrido sujeto? Un militar … ¡Qué asco! — explico Steve en tono de broma

—No nada, es solo que tiene buena platica y hace que el tiempo pase rápido…—Bruce miró a Steve que negaba divertido el halago—además trabaja con la liga de la justicia, creo que puede conseguirme el autógrafo de Batman…

—Quizá lo haga— Steve le pasó una mano a Bruce por encima del hombro— lo pensaré mientras desayunamos mañana

—¿Desayunar mañana? — Bruce se mostro confundido comenzó a caminar junto con el coronel que lo tenía sujeto del cuello

—¡Claro! Me toca invitar… pero como soy pobre… te cocinare en mi departamento

—¡Oh! Coronel… ¿me esta invitando a su departamento?

—¿quieres postre no?

—Yo no soy ese tipo de hombres—dijo Bruce entre risas

—Ni yo… pero ayer dormimos en tu sitio, hoy toca en el mío… además como dije, me toca el desayuno… ¿ o prefieres el almuerzo?

—El desayuno está bien— Bruce rió y termino de comer el perro caliente, arrojó la servilleta al primer bote de basura que encontró en el camino— no sé si pueda estar disponible a la hora del almuerzo— Steve solo se encogió de hombros, Bruce pensaba en que su tiempo en Washington estaba terminándose y pronto debía regresar a Gotham, sin embargo por primera vez en mucho tiempo el Wayne no quería volver a su ciudad…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado, las aventuras de Steve y Bruce continuan... a todos los que leen esta historia muchas gracias por leer, a todos los que comentan muchas gracias por hacerlo, espero que nos leamos pronto, un muy buen septiembre para todos.

Paz y Bien.

See ya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **-Una que Otra Sorpresa-**

Caminaron varias calles y tomaron un taxi, Bruce iba bastante interesando mirando esa parte de la ciudad de Washington que no veía tan seguido, la que estaba lejos de los centros de negocios y el gobierno—¿pasa algo malo? —inquirió Steve de manera un poco preocupada

—No nada, solo… um observaba—contestó el señor Wayne

—Si bueno… no es un barrio tan fino como el que estás acostumbrado, pero puedes creerme cuando te digo que es un lugar muy seguro —dijo Steve con mucha certeza—además estás conmigo…

—No sé si eso debería de hacerme sentir preocupado o tranquilo—dijo Bruce en un tono de broma

—Eso puede hacerte sentir de más de una manera—dijo algo sugerente Steve, trataba de mirar serio al Wayne pero este comenzó a lanzar trompetillas para acabar en una gran carcajada que contagió al rubio e hizo que el conductor del taxi entornara los ojos.

Descendieron del taxi en la puerta de un edificio de departamentos que lucía bastante decente—¿opiniones? —el rubio parecía estarle leyendo los pensamientos al Wayne

—¿Perdón? —Bruce se extrañó un poco del comentario de Steve—yo no, no he dicho nada

—eso es precisamente lo incomodo— Steve le hizo una seña para que le siguiera dentro del departamento—sé que no se ve como esos lugares elegantes en los que te quedas pero …

—Me subestimas Steve, no siempre duermo en elegantes camas… —dijo Bruce un poco ofendido, y era cierto, porque a veces le tocaba compartir el fondo de un calabozo o alguna extraña selva donde cayera mientras estaba de servicio como batman.

—Lo siento no quería sonar como un idiota—se disculpó Steve

—Entonces no debiste haber hecho esa escena sugerente en el taxi… —dijo Bruce en un tono de broma que a Steve le arrancó una sonrisa y una ligera carcajada

—¡Vaya! El señor Wayne tiene sentido del humor—Steve dejó sus llaves sobre la barra del desayunador— pues esta es mi cueva… televisión por ahí , nevera con algo de comida... creo, baño y habitación principar…

—Es …acogedor…—dijo Bruce mientras se sentaba en un sofá que tenía lugar para dos—¡oh! Perdona mis modales, me paseo como si fuera mi casa

—Amigo, no seas tan formal si te traje y te deje entrar es para que te sientas como en casa, asi que por mi si quieres puedes quitarte los zapatos— Steve no espero a ver la cara algo impresionada de Bruce, procedió a hacer lo que le había comentado— ¡Oh sí! Se siente mejor — estiró sus dedos y removió sus pies en el aire mientras se los sobaba por momentos—Vamos hombre hablo en serio…

Con algo de pena Bruce se desamarró las agujetas de los zapatos y dejo salir sus pies, los cuales colocó sobre el suelo del departamento— tengo que admitir que se siente bien—admitió el señor Wayne

—¿quieres unas pantuflas? —Steve se acercó a Bruce cargando lo que había mencionado, pero el Wayne negó con la mano— el piso es frio…

—Es más frio el de mi casa —explicó Bruce como no queriendo la cosa

—Bueno si tu lo dices— Steve se dirigió al refrigerador—¿quieres algo? Creo que tengo cerveza y…— el rubio se maldijo un poco, pasaba tanto tiempo fuera de casa que no se preocupaba tanto por surtir su heladera— bueno parece que tengo sodas, un Yogurth de extraña fecha y …— revisó el congelador— ¡Ah! ¡Tengo helado!

—eso suena bien, casi siempre después de comer se me antoja algo dulce— explicó Bruce mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba a la barra donde estaba su amigo, el cual sacó un enorme trasto con helado de vainilla— ¿sabías que vendría? —el rubio miró extrañado al Wayne—si por el helado, es mi sabor favorito— Bruce tomó una cuchara algo extrañado de ver que comerían directo del bote.

—Bueno no realmente… no, pensé que no aceptarías venir, eres un hombre muy ocupado…

—No todo el tiempo…—se justificó Bruce —además tú también eres un hombre ocupado, llegaste tarde a la cena

—Tushe señor empresario—Steve metió su cuchara y comenzó a comer del helado—entonces… tuviste un día complicado supongo…

—Si ya sabes… juntas y más juntas…

—Te entiendo… no es agradable— se formó un silencio incomodo entre ambos hombres que se dedicaron solo a comer el postre— y … ¿hiciste muchos millones hoy?

— Algunos —explicó Bruce como No queriendo la cosa—¿y tú? ¿Salvaste al mundo?

—No exactamente —dijo Steve— me dedique a llenar formar y sacar presupuestos de defensa y revisar carpetas y … —Steve notó que Bruce no decía nada—lo siento te estoy aburriendo...

—No, de hecho ha sido bastante entretenido ¿expedientes de qué?

Steve sonrió de medio lado—bueno te digo si prometes guardar el secreto— el rubio metió su cuchara en el enorme trasto con helado— pues veras como director de Argus me toca analizar expedientes de gente que pudiera ingresar en la Liga de la justicia

—No sabía que la liga era una especie de Club social donde el gobierno aprobaba las membresías— bruce no pudo evitar un ligero tono sarcástico en su voz

—Es complicado Bruce… la cosa es que bueno… es parte de mi trabajo

—Si lo entiendo…— Bruce se resignó al fin y al cabo lo que decidía el gobierno no tenía que ver demasiado con lo que pensara su nuevo amigo

—Entonces … —Steve miró misteriosamente a Bruce—¿quieres unirte al club? — el rubio notó que Bruce le miraba extrañado—si, ya sabes con lo rico que eres podrías tener muy bonitos juguetes "tecnológicos" ya sabes… como…

—¿Como el murciélago?

—¡Neh! —Steve dejó la cuchara y se incorporó —tú eres más agradable…

—Y tu un mentiroso…— Bruce guardó silencio ante la cara confundida de Steve el cual entre trompetillas y gestos comenzó a reír contagiando a Bruce—¿Ves? Ni tú te crees algo como eso…

—No, no la verdad es que no…además no me gustaría verte ahí— Steve se puso algo serió Bruce también dejó su cuchara— no me mal interpretes no quiero decir que no puedas hacerlo es solo que te considero buena persona, no me gustaría ver que dejas de ser de los "buenos"

Bruce puso una cara complicada ¿Qué era lo que le acaban de decir exactamente? Pensaba en que Steve definitivamente no le conocía bien, no le conocía nada… quizá por es confiaba tanto en el— que raro suena eso…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Eso de ser de los buenos… casi nunca me lo dicen…—dijo Bruce algo apesadumbrado, hizo memoria , hasta en la liga lo consideraban peligroso, solo porque tenía la manía de buscar la forma de vencer a todos, por suerte con Steve no había que pensar en eso… al menos hasta ese momento

—¡Patrañas viejo! — se quejó Steve

—Los periódicos y tabloides tienden a ser un poco… ¿Cómo decirlo? Crueles… — dijo Bruce con algo de vergüenza

—no creo entender demasiado…—-Steve se dirigió a la nevera nuevamente y sacó una gran botella de soda que destapó para luego beber directamente del envase ante la cara de extrañeza de Bruce—lo siento… ¿quieres un poco?

—No, por ahora no… —Bruce titubeo un poco le pareció un poco extraña la forma de beber de su amigo, sin duda muy sencillo, tanto que optaba por no usar vasos— bueno me refería a que muchos piensan que los hombres de negocios son todos u nos crueles capitalistas sin corazón que solo buscan ganancias…

—Tonterías viejo… en cierto modo todos somos unos malditos crueles que solo buscamos ganancias en este mundo, un mejor empleo, un mejor auto, una mejor oferta, una mejor oportunidad para nuestros hijos… tú lo has tenido más "fácil" —Steve hizo señas con sus dedos para poner énfasis a sus palabras

—¿y las comillas por qué?

—Vamos Bruce, eres rico pero estoy seguro que habrás enfrentado tus propios problemas, quizá un padre maniático controlador o la soledad de una escuela privada, que se yo… yo enfrente mis propios palos…literal…pero bueno no hablamos de eso… —Steve parecía incomodarse por lo que decía —pero como sea no estamos aquí para hablar de cosas desagradables, venimos a comer postre y descansar ¿te parece?

—Suena más que perfecto— Bruce vio que Steve se dirigía a la nevera con lo que quedaba de la soda—sabes… creo que si quiero un poco…

—Venga pues, te toca de la botella nueva—Steve sacó un envase nuevo de bebida gaseosa y lo abrió para entregárselo al señor Wayne era tan grande y tan pesado que Bruce debió usar sus dos manos para sostenerlo—¡salud! — Steve chocó los envases y ambos bebieron Bruce pensaba que si Alfred le hubiera visto seguro que le llamaba la atención.

Al final Bruce pudo conocer la habitación de Steve— no es muy grande pero es cómoda—dijo el Coronel para tratar de agradar

—Oye solo se usara para dormir—completó Bruce dándole un ligero golpe en las costillas—y… ¿Dónde me toca dormir?

—Pues tú en la cama— Steve se dirigió al armario y saco un par de sabanas más—y yo en el sofá…

—No, no te preocupes si quieres yo puedo dormir en el sofá…—intervino Bruce

—No voy a empezar una discusión sobre quien es el invitado y quien no señor Wayne—dijo el coronel de manera ligeramente autoritaria

—Está bien Coronel—contestó Bruce un poco en broma—¿compartimos? —Steve entendió enseguida que Bruce se refería a la cama

—Bueno es algo pequeña pero …supongo que podría ser— Steve se rascó la cabeza algo nervioso—¿seguro que no te molesta?

—Ayer lo hicimos… —explicó Bruce mientras removía su cuello

—Bueno eso no lo recuerdo pero, si dormimos en la misma cama—Bruce no entendió mucho, Steve le dio un ligero codazo— fue un chiste amigo— Steve soltó una carcajada y comenzó a acomodarse para dormir.

En Washington había comenzado la hora de dormir, en Gotham estaba terminando lo mejor de la acción, Dick entraba en la baticueva algo extrañado de que Bruce no les hubiera visto para ir a patrullar—sin duda no es que hubiera sido muy necesaria su asistencia esta noche

—Tt, somos los suficientemente capaces de hacernos casa de cualquier situación—Damian terminó de quitarse la máscara — seguramente mi padre está haciendo algo muy importante

Dick se dirigió a la computadora y empezó a apretar botones—no se… no estoy muy seguro— Dick miraba la pantalla con rareza—no parecen haber registros de que este con la liga, parece estar en …. Que extraño

—¿Qué pasa Richard? —Damian se mostró un poco preocupado

—No puedo localizarlo, su última llamada vino de Washington

—Estaba de negocios ahí si no estoy mal bueno eso creo… no se…—Dijo Damian un poco desinteresado

—Es raro que aun siga por ahí…

—Si esta en esa ciudad es porque debe tener algo importante que hacer—Damian se estiró un poco y siguió su camino— Vamos a Comer Grayson, tengo un poco de hambre—dijo el menor

—Si bueno eso suena bien—Dick se puso de pie y comenzó a seguir a su hermano menor— Yo igual tengo hambre

—¿te quedaras mucho tiempo? —interrogó Damian a Richard

—no, debo irme mañana, tengo unas cosas que hacer… ¿ y tu?

—Igual, no tiene caso quedarme por aquí—sin decir nada más los hijos de Bruce se dirigieron a la cocina.

Al menos ninguno de los dos había roncado demasiado, ni Steve ni Bruce parecían roncar cuando estaban sobrios, y lo bueno era que no se movían demasiado, porque la cama era pequeña —Auch…— quedamente Steve se puso en pie, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al baño mientras rascaba diversas partes de su cuerpo, se sentía algo pegajoso, el calor corporal de Bruce le había hecho sudar, tanto que tuvo que quitarse la playera y dormir únicamente en ropa interior.

Se lavó la cara y continuo su camino a la cocina, para comenzar a cocinar, unos hot cakes estarían bien, bueno no le salían tan mal en parte porque eran instantáneos, de aquellos que solo se añadía leche directamente al envase para luego mezclar, Bruce s puso de pie apenas un delicioso aroma comenzó a penetrar por su nariz—Buenos días— Bruce apareció en la pequeña cocina, lucia aun algo adomirlado

—¡Hey! ¿dormiste bien?

—Si bastante, creo que ya recuperé el movimiento de mi mano…—dijo en tono de Broma el Wayne

—Lo siento, por cierto me encanta tu camisa…

—Gracias—Bruce es extraño y miró lo que tenía puesto, se asombró un poco de ver que se había confundido y había tomado ropa el rubio el cual comenzó a reír divertido—Lo siento…

—No, no te disculpas, además creo que te queda mejor a ti… —Steve sirvió dos platos que estaban llenos de Hot Cakes—espero que te gusten

Con bastante confianza Bruce comenzó a comer, la verdad es que sabían mucho mejor que los que hacía Alfred—están buenos ¿sabes? Pero quedarían mejor con …

—¿Miel? ¿Mermelada?

—Bueno de hecho iba a decir…

—¿Crema de avellanas? — Steve no lo pensó buscó rápidamente en sus gavetas hasta encontrarla

—Bueno pues…—Bruce realmente iba a decir mantequilla era un hombre de gustos bastante sobrios, pero al ver al coronel tan emocionado optó por asentir—si… es decir… si ¿Cómo supiste?

— Amigo... Debe ser algo como un don… Anda sírvete lo que quieras—Steve le dio el frasco y Bruce comenzó a servirse, el Wayne no pudo evitar sonreír cuando probo la comida, la verdad es que cuando paso el shock del exceso del dulce admitió que la combinación era buena.

Pasaron el desayuno entre comentarios divertidos que les ayudaban a relajarse entre comida que iba y venía por sus gargantas y comentarios sobre cómo eran sus trabajos, de no ser porque ambos tenían que ir a sus actividades diarias hubieran seguida con su charla.

—entonces ¿Qué planes hay para hoy señor empresario? — Steve preguntaba mientras terminaba de acomodarse los pantalones, del otro lado de la cama Bruce se subía los calcetines

—Hasta hora un par de juntas y una visita a una fábrica o algo así—Bruce continuo vistiéndose — ¿y tu?

—creo que invadiremos algun pequeño país de medio oriente— Steve se pudo de pie y termino de acomodar su camisa dentro de los pantalones, notó que Bruce le veía con un ligero desapruebo—fue un chiste amigo…

—Si, si… ya me voy acostumbrado a tus chistes

—¿no es cierto verdad?

—No, no lo es—Bruce no pudo evitar sonreir, notó de reojos que Steve parecía forcejear con su cinturón

—¿Qué demonios? No pude haber engordado en una noche

—Ese es mío Steve…— Bruce se acercó y en un movimiento rápido le quitó el cinturón a su amigo el cual se quedó quieto por la impresión —¿Qué?

—No nada... es solo que —Steve notó que era la primera vez que Bruce le llamaba por su nombre, en serio no buscaba que decir, se incomodó un poco al sentir como le colocoban el cinturón que le correspondía —me impresiona que sepas manejar hebillas militares

—Se manejar muchas cosas Steve— Bruce acercó al rostro del rubio el cual se torno en un ligero tono rojo— ¿quieres saber que tanto? — esperaba por respuesta alguna fanfarronería pero no sucedió y al ver que el rubio estaba algo apenado decidió romper el hielo con una carcajada—fue una broma….

El coronel lo pensó un poco y después de espabilarse comenzó a reír, le apunto con el índice—¡buena esa Bruce! — el militar le dio un pequeño empujón, Bruce siguió riendo, se estaban llevando mejor con cada segundo.

Salieron del edificio de Steve, esquivando un poco las miradas curiosas de los vecinos que susurraban acerca del apuesto coronel que antes salía con la mujer maravilla y ahora llevaba a un misterioso hombre a su casa—¿crees que por eso lo dejo? — le pareció escuchar a Bruce, pero no le dio mayor importancia

Compartieron taxi para ir a sus destinos, la casa blanca y las oficinas de empresas Wayne, se despidieron por ese día—¿en la noche para cenar? — sugirió Steve

—Bueno es complicado— Bruce comenzó a rascarse la cabeza de manera nerviosa—lo que pasa es que ya debo… volver… a Gotham—titubeo al decirlo, le daba algo de pena, la verdad es que si quería pasar otra cena con su nuevo amigo.

—¡ah! Si , es cierto—Steve lo aceptó de buena gana aunque lucía ligeramente decepcionado—bueno de todas formas, tienes mi teléfono y yo el tuyo, estaremos en contacto y si necesitas algo…

—Sí, claro tú también…— el Taxi se detuvo en donde Bajaba Steve

—Bueno Bruce un placer—Steve le estrechó la mano al hombre de negocios— si regresas a Washington no olvides llamarme

—Y si vas a Gotham avísame, prometo darte un tour— Steve descendió del auto— gracias por lo de anoche y el desayuno de esta mañana

—Ha sido un gusto y un placer amigo…nos veremos pronto— el Taxi cerró su puerta y avanzó Bruce no pudo evitar volver la cabeza

—Es una lastima señor— el taxista rompió el silencio autoimpuesto

—¿perdón? —Bruce se sorprendió por el comentario

—Si, digo hacen bonita pareja y se ve que hay como dicen… "magia entre ustedes"

—¡¿perdón?! —el Wayne se escandalizó un poco—el no es mi … ¿usted pensó que Steve y yo?... solo es mi amigo— el taxista solo asintió con un sonido gutural—solo conduzca por favor—el taxista obedeció

Ya no tenía cruda, pero para su asistente lucía más mal humorado que el día anterior—coronel…— le habló con algo de desconfianza

—¿Qué? —contestó muy serio

—el general Lane quiere…

—Sí, sí, sí los estúpidos informes que no le mande ayer ¡Dios! Ese hombre es una verdadera molestia— Steve siguió removiéndose entre documentos, estaba revisando datos cuando una alarma comenzó a sonar—¿Qué demonios es eso? —otro de los miembros del departamento de ARGUS llegó a reportar la situación, un ataque a unos laboratorios cercanos, por decir algo ya que la ubicación era a dos estados de distancia—¿Qué demonios esperan? ¿Invitación? ¡Muévanse!—

La batalla en los laboratorios era bastante encarnizada, entre la pandilla de la escalera real y algunos miembros de la liga de la justicia, con superman a la cabeza usando la fuerza bruta— Superman…— por el comunicador Batman daba señales de vida

—Aquí superman— fue su respuesta

—Hay que separarlos… toma al grande, déjame al rey…Mujer maravilla— la mencionada se le adelantó a Batman

—Lo tengo Batman… As es mía

—¿y qué hay de mí? — interrumpió Flash

—Toma a J, si ya todos tienen su plan de acción adelante—todos asintieron por el comunicador, la verdadera batalla estaba comenzando.

Cuando Steve y sus compañeros de ARGUS llegaron al lugar la batalla estaba ya terminada—Tarde como siempre Coronel— dijo Superman en un ligero tono de burla

—No todos tenemos super velocidad para movernos por el mundo—dijo Steve—podría apostar que no es lo único a lo que llegas demasiado a prisa muchachote— los soldados que acompañaban al Coronel tragaron saliva al ver que la sonrisa del hombre de acero se tornaba en una ligera mueca

—Mire Coronel…

—Tranquillo Kal…— Diana llegó para ponerse en medio de ambos hombres—Steve

—Diana…

—Caballeros, Dama— Batman apareció de la nada— con todo respeto no estamos aquí para intenten saciar sus ansias personales— dijo el hombre murciélago—coronel si necesita desplegar a su hombres hágalo, ya es territorio seguro

—¿Dónde están los criminales? —intervino el rubio

—Atados en el fondo del sotano, son todos suyos

—Bien… ya oyeron al hombre, muévanse—tras recibir la indicación todos los miembros de ARGUS se desplegaron, un silencio incomodo se formó entre todos—Batman… quiero hablar contigo… —le hizo una seña para que se alejaran un poco de superman y la mujer maravilla

—Sabes que tiene super oído el podrá oir todo lo que me digas…

—Lo sé, es un súper idiota… pero solo no quiero estar cerca de él… o de ella —Batman no se inmuto por lo que dijo Steve—mira Batman… se que esto debe ser nuevo para ti, pero tampoco es fácil para mi

—Coronel, su relación con la mujer maravilla debería ser dejada de lado, es parte de su trabajo y no escogemos con quienes trabajar…—dijo muy serio el hombre murciélago

—Intenta no comportarte como un sabelotodo ¿sí? —Steve se enojó un momento— quería pedirte más bien otra cosa

—No puedo ayudarle a vencer a superman…

—¡¿Me podrias dejar terminar?! —Definitivamente la presunción que Batman cargaba le estaba empezando a enojar al rubio— te iba a pedir… — Steve sacó de su bolsillo un marcador permanente y rebuscó entre el abultado cinturón táctico que llevaba, sacó con mucho cuidado una taza con el logo el murciélago y le extendió ambas cosas— un amigo quiere tu autógrafo…

Esa fue una sorpresa que el encapuchado no hubiera imaginado…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno Steve se armó de algo de valor y pidió el autografó que le prometió a Bruce, todo despues de desayunar con el y escuchar que su nuevo amigo devía volver a Gotham... ¿como cambiara eso su naciente amistad?

Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado un saludo para todos, gracias a todos por leer y comentar, no olviden tambien seguirnos en redes sociales como "Mk Wayne" donde hay drables, videos, imagenes algo de spoiler y muchas sorpresas mas, para todos unas felices fiestas, nos leemos pronto, paz y bien.

See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **-Caído del cielo-**

El marcador permanente estaba en su mano y en la otra una taza que se veía que era nueva, Steve miraba hacía todos lados esperando que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

—No creo entender Coronel…—la grave voz de Batman le dio una extraña sensación a Steve, de haber podido se hubiera rascado la cabeza de manera nerviosa

—Demonio Batman pensé que eras un genio o algo así …—dijo Steve de mala gana— una taza, un marcador… ¿puedes ponerle tu autógrafo?

—Yo no doy autógrafos…—dijo el encapotado de manera muy seria, en serio que se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír, era simpático ver al rubio tan complicado, por debajo de la capucha Bruce Wayne se sentía sumamente halagado.

—Lo se viejo ni yo los pido… pero podías hacer una excepción ¿no?

—Supongo— Batman tomó las cosas y comenzó a escribir en la taza—¿Para quién?

—Ejem… mi… sobrino…

—¿Sobrino? —Steve asintió con pena —¿Cómo se llama?

—Bruce… —Batman pareció no oír muy bien— ¡Bruce! Se llama Bruce…—volvió a bajar la voz

—está bien… no hay problema—Batman acabó de escribir— aquí tienes Steve …¿quieres que firme tu playera?

—¡No! solo… —el rubio se removió incomodo— ¡agh! Iré a ver que hacen mis hombres— el coronel tomó lo que le había dado al caballero de la noche y se dirigió al interior de la instalación del gobierno

—¿Qué fue eso? — Superman se dirigió a Batman de manera entre curiosa y exigente

—Nada importante Superman—contestó Batman muy serio—cosas de hombres…— pasó a su lado y le dio una palmada, era hora de irse.

Bruce se subió a su vehículo, cuando se dio cuenta iba ya sonriendo de manera divertida, tuvo que soltar una carcajada solo para relajarse, sin duda que Steve era un hombre muy decidido—Alfred…— activó la llamada por voz directo a la baticueva

—¿Señor? — el fiel mayordomo contestó al otro lado de la línea

—Alfred voy de regreso a casa… —Bruce hizo una pausa— necesito que me busques un número de teléfono

Realmente quedaba muy poco por hacer cuando la liga de la justicia interviene, Steve lo sabía bien así que dirigió prácticamente lo que eran labores de limpieza, para luego regresar a su oficina dentro de la casa blanca.

—Coronel— su compañera de trabajo se acercó al rubio un poco apresurada— tenemos reunión con el gabinete de seguridad y el secretario de defensa

—Suena lindo —dijo con sarcasmo y sin interés el hombre —¿Qué más?

—Pruebas de armamento nuevo enviado por industrias Stark

—Delicioso…

—reunión con el general Lane y directivos de la Nasa—explico la chica

—Eso suena aún más divertido…— Steve llegó a su oficina —bueno lo tendre pendiente ¿alguna otra cosa?

—Si, recibió una llamada… de un … tal… ¿Bruce Wayne?— el rubio regresó a la entrada de la habitación algo sorprendido

—¿Quién?

—Bruce Wayne ¿no lo conoce? Ya decía yo que había algo muy raro en todo eso … ni siquiera sé cómo obtuvo un número de teléfono que esta encriptado…

—No, no … si lo conozco —dijo Steve divertido, ese señor Wayne se notaba que tenía recursos, ante su cara divertida la chica se le quedó mirando —ejem es… mi es decir… está proponiendo armas de su división de tecnología —explicó el coronel—yo le llamaré …

Alfred miró que la cueva se abría y dejaba entrar el avión en el que Batman había viajado—hola Al…-.- el mayordomo le saludó con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza —¿Cómo va todo en casa?

"¿Cómo va todo?" esa no era una frase muy común que viniera del señor de la casa—ante su peculiar pregunta debo decir que todo va normal… o ¿debería decir "de lujo"?

—Ja.. normal— Bruce sonrió mientras se quitaba la capa— ¿tan mal esta todo?

—No creo señor — Alfred comenzó a ayudarle a quitarle la capa y el traje—es bueno ver que no hay cicatrices esta vez… ¿por cierto como le fue en Washington? ¿Tendremos una señora Wayne?

—No, no creo Al… pero habrá una señora de Selina Kyle en algún lado— Alfred solo enarcó las cejas con curiosidad —como sea, supongo que es mejor así, no creo que los chicos lo hubieran tomado de buena manera

—Los jóvenes toman las cosas de manera cómo les conviene— dijo Alfred un poco sarcástico

—Hablando de eso ¿alguno está en casa? — Bruce se mostró un poco esperanzado

—Me temo que los jóvenes han decidido seguir su camino, estuvieron un par de días y los que vinieron han partido ya

—¿Tim y Dick?

—el amor Richard y el joven Damian— explicó Alfred

—Ah… bueno eso explica muchas cosas, como sea… es hora de comer— bruce se puso de pie, se colocó una bata y salió dela cueva le apetecía un refrigerio.

En los cuarteles de ARGUS parecía que las alarmas se habían disparado—¡Necesito esa lista ahora! — los empleados estaban buscando como desesperados lo que el Coronel les había indicado—¿Ya la tienen? —dijo parándose al lado de ellos

—en segundos coronel…-dijo uno de los subordinados de Steve— descargando… enviando datos— Steve lo recibió en su computadora

—Excelente, se han ganado una soda— Steve regresó a su oficina y abrió el archivo para verificar datos—¡Bingo!

Le vieron salir a toda prisa de su oficina llevando una pequeña bolsa —¡Coronel! —le gritaron cuando le vieron pasar— ¡Su reunión!

—Atiéndela—contestó de regreso—debo — se dio la vuelta un segundo —atender un asunto de seguridad… en… ¡seguridad nacional!

El teléfono lo había apagado, para tomar un buen baño, quería descansar no era que no hubiera descansado los días previos pero los días que había pasado con Steve no habían sido exactamente cómodos a la hora del baño pues tomo uno mientras vomitaba gracias a su resaca y otro lo tomó con escasa agua caliente, así que se dejó caer en la tina mientras recordaba, sin querer se vio sonriendo ¿Qué estaría haciendo el rubio ex de wonder woman?

Corriendo por todos lados—A un lado, a un lado— unos policías le salieron al paso —seguridad nacional idiotas— dijo mostrando una placa y esquivando a los uniformados del aeropuerto—ok, veamos según esto— sacó un alista de entre sus bolsillos y miró el horario de despegue del vuelo que iba de Washington a Gotham

—¿Cómo que no hay ningún Bruce Wayne? — Steve lucía confundido— como sea… lo busco yo…— recordó lo inútiles que podían llegar a ser los empleados de las aerolíneas, abandonó el mostrador y corrió al lugar donde abordaban los pasajeros—¡Bruce!

—¡señor espere no puede pasar! — una sobre cargo intentó detener al rubio — ¡señor!

—Seguridad nacional—explicó el rubio mostrándole la placa y pasando de lado, entrando así al avión para comenzar a buscar a su amigo entre los pasajeros —¡Bruce! — Todos le vieron de manera extraña—es decir …Bruce…—dijo bajando el tono

—Señor por favor…

—Coronel—el rubio corrigió a la sobrecargo —necesito hallar una persona

—Lo entendemos, pero debemos despegar… ¿debemos retrasara el vuelo?

—Solo un poco — Steve siguió su camino hasta el fondo del avión, fueron unos minutos en los que la gente comenzó a inquietarse, en pocos momentos todo el avión estaba lleno de gente inconforme y aterrada

—¿Qué pasa aquí?—el enojado capitán el avión apareció en el lugar

—ya dije que es un asunto de seguridad nacional—se jutsificó nuevamente el señor Trevor

—Necesito despegar y la gente se está inquietando demasiado—Steve suspiró con desgano ante lo que dijo el capitán del avión

—Está bien déjemelo a mí — Steve sacó su arma y su placa— ¡Damas y cabaleros su atención por favor! — el rubio apuntó con su arma a todos los que estaban de pe, poco a poco entre gritos de sorpresa e incomodidad todos se fueron sentando—Busco a un Bruce Wayne, si está aquí que se ponga de pie por favor…— no hubo respuesta —¿no? ¿Nada? —el coronel guardó su arma y su placa—bueno gracias por cooperar…

Salió sin más y se sentó en una de las bancas de la sala de espera, miró el pequeño paquete con la taza firmada que pretendía entregar a su amigo —Supongo que no alcanzó a verle ¿verdad? —La voz llamó la atención de Steve

—¿perdón?

—si bueno a esa persona… ya sabe especial— el coronel miró al sujeto detenidamente, parecía un piloto —a quien corresponde ese regalo

—Si bueno, se lo quería dar antes de que partiera a Gotham –explicó el coronel un tanto decepcionado — pensé que lo alcanzaría…

—el esfuerzo es lo que cuenta, será épico cuando se dé cuenta todo el esfuerzo que hiciste —el piloto le miraba bastante enternecido

—pensé que serpia un buen detalle, es decir nunca había intentado algo así, y se ve que él no está muy acostumbrado ese tipo de cosas…

"El" segunda alusión a que era un chico el piloto le sonrió con comprensión en el rostro—bueno el primer amor nos hace hacer locuras

—¿Primer amor?— Steve se quedó confundido

—No, no viejo… yo no hablaba de una…

—¿Chica? Lo Noté — el piloto le sonrió de manera afable— tranquilo viejo yo soy bien open mind, tu novio debe ser muy afortunado

—¡¿mi qué?! —Steve se puso de pie muy escandalizado— yo no hablaba de mi novio esto es para un amigo… un muy buen amigo

—¡Ah ya veo! — el hombre se puso de pie también—lo siento … eso lo hace más triste — Steve le miró de manera misteriosa—si bueno es triste que te "friendzoneen"

—No me jodas viejo… estás hablando pura mierda… —Steve se enojó un poco —a todo esto no se por qué sigo hablando contigo ni siquiera se quien mierdas eres

—Cierto, cierto, estúpidos modales los míos— el hombre le extendió la mano—soy Hal Jordan…

—Steve Trevor—explicó el rubio

—Wow… ¿Trevor como en el ex de Wonder Woman? —Steve le miró con cara de "¿Cómo lo sabes?" —digo eso es lo que dicen las noticias…

—Si me lo puedo imaginar— Steve retiró la mano un poco ofendido— bueno un placer señor Jordan pero debo seguir mi camino

—Bueno, supongo… ¿podría preguntar algo antes?

—Si, no veo por qué no

—¿Para quién era el regalo? — pregunto Hal un tanto jocoso

—Un tal Bruce Wayne de Gotham— el castaño sonrió confianzudo ante la respuesta de Trevor —¿Qué?

Bruce se bañó se secó el cabello se vistió de manera casual y bajó las escaleras para ver la televisión, se tomó la precaución de llevar con el su teléfono celular, algo que por lo general no hacía, pues los negocios le daban igual —¿el señor desea algo en especial para la cena?

El señor de la casa se removió en su sitio frente al televiso r de manera apagada— lo que quieras está bien Alfred…— dijo Bruce aburrido —que no sean perros calientes o hamburguesas…— dijo el hombre de negocios, había tenido suficiente durante los últimos dos días —aunque unos tacos estarían bien…

—¿Perdone señor?

—Emmm… no nada, nada, hablaba solo

—Espero que no se vuelva un habito señor, ya de por si muchos le consideran extraño, me ire a preparar la cena

—Sí, no te preocupes Alfred— Bruce vio cómo su mayordomo se retiraba a la cocina ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Bueno si en realidad los tacos le habían gustado con todo y la salsa picante, si sería bueno comerlos de nuevo, quizá en su siguiente visita a Washington

El teléfono de Bruce comenzó a sonar, lo tomó con flojera mientras comenzaba buscar una película en su enorme pantalla Smart tv—¿hola?

—Buenas tardes ¿hablo con el señor Wayne?

—Habla Bruce—contestó el Wayne —¿Quién es?

—Cielos viejo… eres demasiado distraído ¿Qué no revisas el identificador? — Le reprendieron al otro lado de la línea —Soy Steve

—¿Steve?

—Me ofenderé si ya me olvidaste … —dijo divertido el rubio—oye estaba pensando si te gustaría salir a dar una vuelta esta noche

—No suena mal, solo que ya no estoy en Washington …

—Lo sé—contestó el coronel— ahora yo estoy en Gotham

—Bromeas… —un sonido gutural negó al otro lado—¿en serio estas aquí?

—vale hombre si… y si me dices donde vives paso a verte

—No , no …es decir… espérame ahí ¿en el aeropuerto ¿no? — bruce notó que asentían y se puso de pie—¡Alfred! — salió corriendo de su sala de estar rumbo a buscar su abrigo

—¿Señor?

—Pon la mesa para dos… —explicó el millonario mientras terminaba de ponerse la chaqueta y se dirigía a la puerta—regreso en un rato — Alfred se quedó sumamente confundido

—¿Qué dijo? — Hal había escuchado la conversación —¿vendrá?

—Si, dijo que vendría supongo que le he tomado por sorpresa

—Las visitas sorpresas son las mejores—explicó el castaño mientras se estiraba—bueno yo debo seguir mi camino a ciudad costera, ha sido un placer ayudarte Steve

—Muchas gracias, te debo una Hal… cuando regreses a Washington avísame e iremos por un par de cervezas…

—Podría ser pero si quieres darle las mías a Bruce no hay problema el las necesita más…

—Bueno si insistes, pero aun así te debo una—Hal ninguneo las palabras de Steve de buena manera—por cierto ¿de dónde lo conoces?

—Ah…bueno yo … —ni decirle que de la liga de la justicia ¿cierto? , Hal se rascó la cabeza nervioso— pues… ya sabes… alguna vez pilotee su Jet privado… si eso… su Jet

—Tiene sentido para mí—el celular de Steve sonó, miro a quien le llamaba —vaya eso si que ha sido velocidad, creo que debo irme Hal, muchas gracias de nuevo

—Ni lo menciones… salúdame a Bruce— Hal se despidió y se dirigió a donde debía abordar el avión que pilotaría mientras que el rubio de dirigió a ver a su amigo

—¡Steve! — la ventanilla de un auto descendió y dejó ver al millonario de Gotham —venga sube…—el rubio abrió la puerta y subió al vehículo

—¡Ey amigo! —Steve estaba un poco más contento— ¡Brr! Hay demasiado frío afuera, de haberlo sabido me traía un abrigo

—Debiste… no se… traer una maleta o algo— dijo Bruce en tono un tanto burlón

—Bueno amigo, la aventura no espera —explicó Steve sonriente—¿nos vamos?

—Claro que si —bruce puso en marcha el vehículo y prendió la calefacción — bueno y a que debo la visita del coronel más importante de los estados unidos de Norteamérica

—Pues nada, solo es que me dijeron que me llamó uno de los empresarios más ricos del mundo, que me estaba buscando como desesperado

—¿lo dice quien tomo un vuelo desde Washington hasta Gotham sin traer siquiera equipaje?

—Bueno la aventura no espera… además estoy entrenado para sobrevivir sin equipaje

Bruce rió divertido—¿en serio?

—Amigo, puedo sobrevivir en la selva desnudo y solo con un cuchillo

—eso suena tan sexi…—Bruce dijo eso sonriendo de medio lado—lo del cuchillo claro…—ambos rieron al unisono

—¿Quién lo diría? comienzas a hacer bromas —Steve inflamó su pecho de manera un tanto burlesca—tu familia me lo agradecerá … eso me recuerda espero que no se molesten de que llegue sin aviso

—Vamos no hay problema por eso— Bruce hizo un carraspeo con la garganta—es decir ni siquiera están en casa… así que no les importará

—¿en serio? —el Wayne asintió — bueno eso te da oportunidad de andar en calzoncillos –dijo en tono de broma para tratar de aliviar la tensión, parecía que la ausencia de su familia era un tema algo espinoso, Steve estaba seguro de eso aunque el Wayne no lo demostrara

—es mi casa, si quisiera andar en ropa interior podría hacerlo ¿no crees? —un silencio incomodo se formó luego de esa frase, Steve miró por la ventana

—pero… no vas a hacerlo mientras yo este ¿o sí?

—Quizá si… —el silenció continuo luego de la forma un tanto seria en la que contestó Bruce, luego empezó a reír contagiando a su amigo…

Llegaron a la mansión sin darse cuenta echando bromas sobre sus días laborales, a su parecer cada quien había tenido que trabajar con idiotas y aburridos y les hacía falta un buen relajante—bueno este es mi hogar dulce hogar…creo— Bruce señaló su imponente mansión, se quedó mirando a Steve, esperaba su reacción

—Mmm —Steve miró la entrada de arriba abajo—las he vito más grandes…— dijo como si nada, Bruce sonrió de medio lado

—Pero no de tan buen ancho— Steve arqueo la ceja, ¿en qué momento habían pasado a hablarse en doble sentido? Esa amistad estaba avanzando muy rápido y eso le agradaba

—Da igual el ancho o el largo si no sabes cómo se usa— el rubio y el moreno volvieron a reír, entraron a la mansión

—¡Al! —vio el reloj e la entrada, seguro que la cena ya estaba servida y Alfred se había retirado a descansar —creo que Alfred ya está en sus habitaciones, ven la cena debe estar servida

—Eh,… espera un segundo — Steve le estiró la bolsa de papel que había cargado por todos lados—esto es para ti

—Me estaba preguntando qué era eso que cargabas por todos lados— explicó Bruce que tomó el extraño envoltorio y comenzó sacar lo que había en el—esto es…

—¡Taran! — Steve miró la confusión de Bruce —el autógrafo de Batman

Ya lo sabía, sabía que Steve se lo daría desde el momento en que se lo había pedido, pero no imagino que atravesaría varias ciudades solo para darle un recuerdo— me encanta… ya tengo donde tomar mi café —dijo con una sonrisa amable más por el gesto que por el artefacto en si

—¡eso es! —Steve le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro—no sabía dónde traértelo pensé en una foto o un pedazo de papel, pero mejor en algo que puedas usar y exhibir… y no te preocupes que la tinta es indeleble, es la que usamos para marcar a criminales peligrosos en las celdas de Argus

—Es bueno saberlo

—Genial, excelente… bueno —Steve se estiró y luego se frotó los brazos—¿Qué comeremos señor Wayne? ¿Macarrones? ¿Pizza? —Steve empezó a mirar por los cuartos

—Steve— el rubio miró al millonario de manera curiosa—el comedor esta por aquí…—ambos se dirigieron hacía ahí

No había nada de lo que Steve había mencionado en su lugar habían platillos que el rubio no podía pronunciar pero que estaban buenos—¿no es lo que esperabas? — interrogó Bruce

—Pero ni remotamente cerca amigo…—dijo el rubio mientras cortaba su carne—pero sabes esto esta delicioso… como sea que se llame

—¿más vino? —Bruce tomó la botella para extendérsela a Steve el cual aceptó de buena gana —suficiente señor Wayne ¿o que quiere embriagarme?

—eres más divertido cuando estas ebrio

—¡Tushe!

—Además, yo soy al que le llenaste la taza—si taza, bruce había decidido estrenar de inmediato el obsequio del coronel y usarlo en la cena, cosa que puso de buenas al rubio

—Bueno ve el lado positivo al menos si esta vez quedas demasiado ebrio estarás en casa

—Quiero ver que subas las escaleras cargándome—dijo Bruce en tono de broma, la cena estaba resultando muy amena

Las horas pasaron entre risas y bromas de unos amigos que pareciera que se llevaban de años, su plática se trasladó de a pocos a la sala de la televisión donde se llevaron un par de botellas de licor y palomitas, a falta de dulces claro está.

Un tono algo escandaloso llamo la atención de Bruce, no era su celular, o bueno si lo era, uno que usaba para otro tipo de asuntos—¿Batman? — reconoció la voz

—Hola Jason…— Steve le miró curioso para luego mirar hacia otro lado, bruce se levantó del sofá y comenzó a caminar nervioso—¿pasa algo?

—Nada inusual solo algo que tiene que ver con un plan para conquistar Gotham y tráfico de órganos o algo así ¿no vendrás?

—¿ya le hablaste a tus hermanos?

—no voy a trabajar con esos idiotas…

—así que quieres que pague tu fianza—Steve le miró extrañado

—¿Qué? ¿de qué demonios hablas? ¿Qué fianza? ¿Qué no vas a venir? Tu eres batman—dijo engrosando su voz

—Está bien hijo te mandaré el dinero para tu fianza y para los daños del hotel, pero es la última vez que lo hago ¿ok?

—¡¿de qué demonios hablas viejo?! —Red Hood estaba escandalizado, más por que escucho que la comunicación se cortaba—No jodas… —suspiró con pesadez —me pregunto si Red robin estará disponible.

—¿Tus hijos?

—Uno de ellos — dijo Bruce un poco incómodo —estaba en …un predicamento…

—Ya veo …—el rubio no dijo nada más por un momento—sabes si está en problemas yo puedo hablar con algunos amigos de la policía…

—no, no está en tantos problemas… creo que es algo que puede resolver solo… —Bruce se acomodó al lado del coronel—es algo que hace todo el tiempo

—¿Problemático? —bruce movió un poco la mano e hizo un gesto incomodo—que mala pata viejo… —por un momento sintió algo de lastima por el millonario, el estaba casi siempre solo por su trabajo pero Bruce estaba no solo ocupado por su trabajo si no abandonado por sus hijos… en ese momento sintió que había tomado una buena decisión al viajar a Gotham…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nuestro Coronel favorito se ha tomado la libertad de ir a ver a su amigo parece justo una visita por otra ¿no? y a Bruce parece gustarle tanta bena sorpresa, tiene una taza nueva y un motivo para faltar a su patrullaje... a ver como lo toman los chicos

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, a todos muchas gracias por leer y mas aun a los que comentan, mis mas sinceras gracias a todos, me despido recordandoles que Chicos de Gotham y Le Soldat tambien han sido actualizadas y que pueden seguirnos en Face como "Mk Wayne" (no puedo poner el link por que los admin de FF los Banean) en fin nos leemos pronto.

See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **-Malas Historias-**

—Bruce …— el rubio coronel del ejército hablaba mientras miraba la televisión

—¿Si? — contestó quedamente el Wayne

—¿podemos comprar helado? — pregunto el rubio y el Wayne enarcó una ceja

—¿en serio? —el Wayne se mostró confundido—hay en la nevera…creo

—¿crees? ¿Qué no se supone que es tu casa?

—Sí, pero no hago las compras….-Bruce se acomodó en el sofá— además tu tampoco sabías que había en la nevera…

—en mi defensa diré que es por qué no había hecho compras

—Como en un mes—dijo Bruce de Buen humor

—Más bien como en un año—Bruce dejó salir una carcajada—¡Ey! Vamos me la paso corriendo tras los idiotas de la Liga de la justicia todo el tiempo, limpiando sus desastres y preparándome por si se deciden a gobernar el mundo…

—¿Crees que todos son idiotas? — inquirió Bruce un poco inseguro

—Bueno no todos, creo que ese el del anillo es muy agradable, se nota que es un bromista… superman si es un super idiota… con sus poses y poderes al estilo "todo lo puedo" ¡Bah! — dijo Steve cambiando su cara en una mueca de desagrado— que le den por el culo …

—Pero no lo dices pro que te bajo a la novia ¿verdad? — dijo Bruce con sorna

—No, eso es aparte… pero sabes… he aprendido que no se puede confiar en aquellos que siempre lucen felices y perfectos… — explicó Steve—al menos eso decía mi sicólogo

—¿Fuiste al sicólogo?

—Todos tenemos demonios con los cuales lidiar—dijo el rubio un poco avergonzado

—en eso tienes razón…— dijo Bruce acomodándose— y bueno entonces …¿linterna verde eh? ¿ya tienes su autógrafo? —comentó en un tono de broma el Wayne

—No lo había pensado pero es una posibilidad, igual me tomo una foto con el, si te portas bien te dejaré tomarte una con batman ¿Qué dices? — Steve se mostraba sonriente como si se le hubiera ocurrido la idea mas brillante del mundo

—Bueno yo… no se… Bruce se rascaba la cabeza con nervios, es decir le había llevado el autógrafo seguro que el rubio haría lo posible por juntarlo con Batman— bueno si… pero ¿no es muy agresivo?

—Tranquilo hermano— Steve le pasó una mano por encima de los hombros y le dio un buen apretón—estarás conmigo, si es necesario yo te defiendo ¿ok?

—Me siento reconfortado…

—Además Batman es solo un humano… aquí entre nos… —Steve acercó sus labios a la oreja de Bruce—No tiene super poderes

—¡No! ¿En serio? —el Wayne estaba haciendo gala de sus dotes histriónicas tanto como podía—quien lo diría

—así que tranquilo tu Steve te defenderá si es necesario

—¿Mi Steve? ¿Ya estas ebrio? —dijo el Wayne sonriendo mientras se sonrojaba un poco

—No —Steve se estiró para a presionar más a Bruce y miró su reloj—y menos a esta hora… que son las … apenas las 10

—Es temprano supongo… —dijo Bruce de modo simpático— hace unos días a esta hora estábamos gastando la primera botella—Bruce notó que Steve le guiñaba un ojo— ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta?

—¿Habrá helado? —Steve se removió y el Wayne le miró con cara de incredulidad—bromeo viejo, anda trae tu sweater de cuello de tortuga y vámonos… por cierto… ¿me podrías prestar una chaqueta? —Bruce asintió y se dirigió a buscar lo que le habían pedido

En segundos Steve estaba junto a la puerta de salida—¡Se nos hará tarde! — sonrió de recordar que esa es la forma en la que le gritaba a Diana

—¡Ya voy! ¡Carajo Steve no te pongas como mis hijos! —dijo entre bromas mientras descendía por las escaleras, en un movimiento inesperado trastabillo para caer y rodar por tres escalones—estoy bien, estoy bien… —dijo levantándose de golpe, el rubio amigo del Wayne solo se echó a reír contagiando a Bruce.

Gotham a pesar de ser un lugar muy oscuro y con mala fama tenía lugares con muy buena vibra para hacer vida nocturna, Bruce a pesar e no visitarlos de manera formal los conocía a todos debido a que en esos lugares siempre había alguna pista que seguir— me han dicho que el club Iceberg es uno de los mejores

—¿te han dicho? — Preguntó Steve de manera incrédula—suenas como a esos que dicen: "el primo de un amigo" y son ellos los que hacen cada cosa…

—Bueno como dije no soy de salir mucho—dijo bruce mientras buscaba donde estacionar —aquí estaremos bien

—Si el barrio se ve de lujo—dijo Stevecon algo de sarcasmo

—¿temeroso?

—Claro que no ¿y tú? —le retó el coronel

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Después de todo mi amigo dijo que me cuidaría la espalda—Bruce le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro de manera amistosa

—Eso te lo aseguro amigo, por cierto gracias por la chaqueta—dijo mirando la chamarra color tabaco que llevaba puesta —no sabía que tenías tan buenos gustos— miro a Bruce que lucía un saco de un tono algo más ejecutivo

—Bueno no es exactamente mía… — se justificaba Bruce— es de uno de mis hijos

—¿Cuál? ¿El que está en problemas?

—todos siempre están en problemas en una u otra manera…—se justificó el hombre de negocios— como sea de todas formas no la usa demasiado

—Además tú la pagaste, bueno supongo no se… pero si tu lo hiciste técnicamente es tuya…— el rubio se sintió raro, comenzaba a ver a Bruce como una persona bastante solitaria y tenía que admitir que le parecía muy similar a el —¿entramos?

—Por supuesto…— le reconocieron en seguida y pudieron saltar la larga fila, Bruce pago con varios billetes de alta denominación y Steve comenzó a notar las ventas que habían en ser amigo de Bruce Wayne

—Esto si que es un club nocturno—dijo el rubio al ver el interior—viejo—le dio una palmada en el estómago que llamó la atención de Bruce—¿esos son pingüinos?

—Si…—dijo recuperando el aliento — y creo que hay focas por ahí…

—Definitivamente eso no se ve en Washington— Steve tomó a su amigo y lo llevo a una mesa—lindo muy lindo, pero venimos por un trago ¿no? —Bruce asintió —entonces… ¡que comience la fiesta!

—eso mismo— Bruce se había hecho de un trago y le daba otro a Steve el cual chocó vasos con el— hasta el fondo…—

La música era buena; bruce tenía que admitir que el lugar cuando no estaba lleno de criminales era muy bueno para pasar el rato—¿te diviertes? —preguntó Bruce a su acompañante que estaba terminando su trago

—No está mal… aunque la música no deja platicar demasiado ¿no? — contestó el Rubio — es bastante tranquilo el ambiente eso me agrada—Steve volvió a tomar su vaso el cual se rompió de manera sorpresiva—no sabía que tenía tanta fuerza—Bruce sonrió por el comentario, Steve notó un brillo extraño a lo lejos

—¿Qué? — Bruce le regresó la mirada extrañado

—¡Al suelo! — Steve se arrojó encima de Bruce tumbándolo de la silla y haciéndolo chocar con el piso del lugar, una buena ráfaga de balas cayó sobre su mesa y la gente comenzó a correr— ¿Estas bien?

—Bastante aplastado… quítate de encima—dijo el Wayne mientras fingía problemas para respirar — Gracias… ¿Qué rayos pasa?

—No lo se, pero hay que salir de aquí…— Steve levantó la cabeza para mirar de un lado a otro buscando de dónde venían los disparos—lotería… — el coronel notó que una figura enmascarada de rojo disparaba a lo que parecían ser criminales, pero por la pinta del pseudojusticiero parecía una lucha entre criminales—no te separes Bruce… ¿Wayne?

El Wayne había escapado sigilosamente de su amigo, corrió entre los que escapaban y de camino noqueó con un buen gancho a uno de los criminales vestidos de negro —¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? — Bruce se dirigió con bastante singularidad a Jason

—¿se le ofrece algo señor Wayne? —siguió disparando para luego voltear una mesa y esconderse tras de ella junto con Bruce — pensé que estabas ocupado

—Algo así ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo debería hacer esa pregunta señor Wayne—Jason cortó el cartucho y busco en su cinturón uno nuevo, siguió disparando hasta que algo cayó junto a ellos—¡Oh, oh! — dijo antes de correr unos pasos y salir impulsados por una pequeña bomba, ateerizando en una pequeña mesa que se rompió por el golpe—carajo

—Que bien haces tu trabajo…— dijo Bruce de un modo burlón

—Mire señor Wayne — el click de un arma tras la cabeza de Jaso le hizo detenerse—tenemos compañía…

—Ni se te ocurra… —Steve le apuntaba con un arma a la cabeza—Vamos Bruce…— le extendió la mano y le hizo levantarse, la cara de Jason bajo la máscara era épica, si no tuviera el caso puesto hubieran notado como tenía la boca abierta y los ojos como platos

—No sabes con quien te metes amigo—dijo Jason muy retador

—Claro que si … Red Hood, "antihéroe" un ex ayudante del murciélago…eres cpoo menos que un brabucon con armas y no me impresionas…—dijo el rubio muy serio

—¡Pues lo haré! —en un movimiento rápido Jason tomó la mano de Steve y la doblo haciéndolo disparar hacia arriba y logrando que los disparos continúen—patético…

—Novato— le dio un puñetazo y Jason le soltó — Hora de irse— tomó a su amigo y se dirigió a toda prisa a la salida

—Espera Steve no entiendes

—¿entender qué? — interrogó Steve mientras corría

—él no es… ma… bueno no es tan malo como piensas— dijo Bruce mientras corria detrás del rubio

—Si claro…—siguieron su carrera hasta la salida y de ahí hasta llegar al auto el coronel Trevor difícilmente le daba tregua al Wayne, había que admitir que estab en muy buena condición— no sé cómo te lleves con los disque justicieros de Gotham pero ese no parecía muy amigable

—creo que ninguno lo parece… —Steve enarcó una ceja—es decir has visto a Batman ¿no? —comentó el Wayne tratando de sonar relajado

—Él no es tan malo… —explicó el rubio sorprendiendo ahora al Wayne—además a ese no e le ve el rostro, o confío en alguien a quien no puedo ver a los ojos… — Steve se apoyó en el auto—bueno algo salió de toda esta carrera

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hiciste ejercicio?

—No… más bien que te salvaste de pagar la cuenta…

—¿Me tocaba pagar a mí? — inquirió Bruce con una ligera risilla

—bueno es tu ciudad, tú pagas ¿no? — dijo Steve con algo de buen humor— lastima el lugar era muy bueno ¿todo el tiempo es así en Gotham?

—Solo cuando nos visitan coroneles de Washington

—¡Ah!... tendré que venir más seguido entonces, me encantan las salidas con variedad—Bruce rió divertido mientras abría el auto— ¿quieres ir por unas cervezas?

—¿Qué no has tenido suficientes de bares?

—Si, bueno un poco….pensaba en que quizá pues… podríamos continuar en tu casa… —Bruce enarcó una ceja—viejo no me mal interpretes no quiero convertir tu casa en una sala de fiestas, solo quiero que la sigamos pasando bien… —dijo Steve mientras se rascaba la cabeza con algo de nervios

—Steve… no tienes que justificarte, yo igual quiero seguirlo pasando bien… vamos por unas cervezas… — dijo mientras se subía al auto seguido del rubio—y unas frituras

—Eso suena muy bien—el rubio se frotó las manos mientras Bruce arrancaba el auto, a sus espaldas se escuchaba de manera tenue el ruido de disparos, Bruce pensó que Jason la estaba pasando muy bien, Steve se sobaba la mano; el casco de ese sujeto era más duro de lo que parecía.

Ya llevaban un par de cervezas cada uno, sentados cómodamente en la comodidad de la sala de estar mientras miraban una película, la salida había resultado un fiasco y un par de cervezas parecía ser lo mejor, Bruce notó un movimiento raro en el rubio que estaba colocando su fría cerveza pegada a su mano—¿pasa algo? — pregunto el Wayne con curiosidad

—No mucho, es solo que ese tipo tiene un casco algo duro—dijo mientras agitaba su mano

—Ven sígueme…— le indicó el señor Wayne, el rubio le obedeció sin miramientos y le siguió hasta la cocina donde Bruce buscó algo en el congelador—esto ayudara— tomó la mano de Steve y le colocó una bolsa de hielo—debiste mencionarlo antes…

—Si claro… no es nada ¿sí? He tenido peores golpes

—Si seguro Diana golpea más fuerte—dijo Bruce haciendo que Steve sonría de manera irónica—lo siento, lo siento mal momento…

—No, descuida… es solo que no sabía que hacías bromas tan buenas…

—Se hacer muchas cosas Steve, te sorprenderías…—el coronel se encogió de hombros — podrí suturarte una herida de 10 centímetros en caso de ser necesario…

—Espero que no intentes hacérmela para practicarla…¿de dónde aprendiste algo como eso? —Bruce se encogió de hombros— y más aún ¿Por qué lo aprendiste?

—Cuando tienes cuatro hijos que no se llevan muy bien supongo que es algo común— el dueño de la mansión notó que el militar no parecía creerle mucho—Alfred me enseño, yo … bueno… era un niño muy travieso y no me gustaba ir a hospitales…

—A nadie nos gusta… — Steve notó que Bruce no había retirado su mano de encima de la bolsa hielo —creo que estoy mejor…

—Cierto… — el Wayne se retiró — Gracias por la visita Steve… me has animado la noche— el Wayne no estaba muy seguro de si era correcto decir esas palabras pero debía de agradecerle

—¡Bah! Nada que agradecer Bruce… no podía esperar a darte tu regalo, podrás usarlo mañana en la oficina…

—Si sigo tomando no llegaré a la oficina mañana—dijo el Wayne que caía en cuenta de todo el alcohol que había bebido esa noche

—¡Ja! Lo sabía no aguantas nada—dijo de modo burlón el coronel—pero si te entiendo aún tengo que regresar a Washington y no sé cómo hacerlo

—Anda no te preocupes por eso… déjamelo a mí ¿ok? —Bruce no se dio cuenta pero inconscientemente le guiñó un ojo al rubio el cual sonrió agradecido—¿quieres ir a la cama?

—¡wow! Cielos señor Wayne no me esperaba algo como eso …— Steve hizo una mueca muy sugestiva — me siento halagado …digo no es que no hayan hombres que deseen a este hermoso y masculino ejemplar pero…

—No te des tanto crédito Trevor—dijo Bruce entre sonrojado y sorprendido— lo que quise decir es que si quieres ir a dormir… y no, no conmigo…

—¡Huy! Ya me había emocionado…

—Lo sé — Bruce se puso en una pose presumida— digo no es que no hayan hombres que deseen a este hermoso y masculino ejemplar —repitió en tono burlón sacándole otra sonrisa al coronel, definitivamente el licor los ponía más graciosos de lo normal.

Subieron la mansión era definitivamente grande y además muy solitaria—toma el que gustes, no hay problema, cada uno tiene baño y todos tienen elementos para aseo personal— explicó Bruce

—¿Seguro? No quiero dar molestias… el sofá es suficientemente cómodo y debo añadir que mas grande que toda mi sala

—No exageres… bueno quizá si sea más grande que tu trasero…

—¿me puedes decir que haces mirándome el trasero? — Steve tuvo que aguantar la risa por lo que acaba de decir—creo que es mejor ir a dormir

—Si en eso tienes razón… buenas noches Steve…—el señor Wayne se dirigió a su habitación que parecía ser la última del pasillo, por otro lado el rubio tomó la que le quedaba más cercana, parecía la habitación de un muchacho, había una guitarra eléctrica en una esquina y mucha ropa de tipo juvenil, una laptop en una pequeña mesa y nada más, parecía que no había dormido nadie ahí en mucho tiempo.

Gotham era fría pero el licor y el momento agitado de la noche le habían hecho sudar, por lo que decidió tomar un baño antes de meterse en la cama, pensaba en como los chicos afortunados no convivían con su padre y más aún solo le hablaban cuando estaban en problemas ¿Cuántos eran? ¿Dos? ¿Tres?, pensando en eso Steve se quedó dormido.

Bruce se levantó lo bastante temprano como para salir a dar un par de vueltas a la mansión, aún estaba con algo de malestar por la noche de copas con Steve, estaba pensando en cómo llevar a su amigo de regreso a Washington, podía cancelar unas juntas no había mayor problema en eso; lo que le recordaba despertarlo, regreso a la mansión para ver si Steve ya estaba de pie y Alfred tenía listo el desayuno.

—Buenos días señor—el mayordomo le saludó de manera tranquila cuando ingreso por la puerta de la cocina—¿interesante la noche de ayer? — dijo mientras señalaba con la mirada las latas vacías

—Si un poco Alfred… no vas a regañarme ¿o si?

—Creo que es lo suficientemente mayor como par eso—además debo decir que es refrescante verlo tener amigos…— dijo el mayordomo orgulloso como si su pequeño hubiera encontrado un amiguito en la calle con el cual jugar beisbol—espero que le haya gustado la habitación

—Yo también…

—Eso y que no haya tomado la del joven Jason el cual llegó hace unos minutos… —Alfred siguió cocinando

—¿Jason está en casa? — algo quebrándose le dio el afirmativo a Bruce que salió corriendo de la cocina

—¡¿Quién carajo eres tú?! — la voz juvenil sonaba en extremo amenazante

—¡Tranquilízate niño! — Steve se defendía de los golpes y hacía que Jason lanzara patadas que estaban rompiendo cuadros y floreros, así como varias cosas que estaban por el pasillo

—¡Ey! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Jason! — Steve corrió para detener a su amigo y a su hijo—¡Cálmate! — Bruce recibió de lleno un golpe que lo hizo golpearse con la pared

—¡Ey! —Steve se enojó y le devolvió un buen golpe a Jason el cual dio unos pasos atrás —¿estás bien? —Bruce asintió —¿Qué dices? ¿acabo con este idiota?

—¡Como si pudieras hacerlo! —le retó Jason dispuesto lanzarse de nuevo a los golpes, pero solamente ver el ceño fruncido de Bruce se detuvo— ¿Quién demonios es este tipo?—Bruce se colocó en medio de Jason y el coronel

—Jason, Steve; Steve te presento a mi hijo Jason…

—¿Es el idiota que estaba en prisión? —Bruce hizo una cara complicada

—¡Yo no estaba en prisión! — Jason se alteró

—eso no fue lo que dijo tu padre…—Steve lucía muy ofendido— no me sorprendería que estuvieras tras las rejas niño, mira que llegar y lanzar golpes a gente dormida…

—¡Estabas en mi habitación!

—No es que la uses mucho ¿verdad? —Jason le mostró los dientes —¿Qué? ¿Gotham no es tan linda como viajar por el mundo con el dinero de papi?

—Mira pedazo de…

—Jason… —Bruce intervino—Steve es un mal entendido ¿Por qué no te pones los pantalones y yo hablo con este ex convicto? —el rubio no dijo más se dio la vuelta y se metió a la habitación para cambiarse

—yo no estaba en la cárcel— se quejó Jason de nuevo

—Lo se… estabas baleando gente en el club iceberg—le reprendió bajamente

—No lo hubiera hecho si tú me hubieras acompañado anoche a la misión, pero preferiste llevar de paseo a tu nuevo novio —Jason se quejó vehementemente

—Steve no es mi novio, es solo un amigo—dijo Bruce mientras le hacía una seña

—¿un amigo que te hace dejar los patrullajes? Seguro que tiene la polla muy grande—Jason sintió que lo tomaban y lo aporreaban contra la pared

—Vuelves a decir algo como eso y te iras con algo más que unas nalgadas ¿entendido Jason? —el regañado asintió de mala gana— ahora te vas a comportar y vas a tratar bien a Steve hasta que se vaya de la casa, si te pregunta estabas en la cárcel por un desorden en un antro de mala muerte ¿quedó claro?

—Sí, si… claro como el agua… —Jason se deshizo del agarre—pero más vale que salga de mi habitación y que no se haya llevado nada— Jason notó que Steve salía de su cuarto y bajaba las escaleras— ¡ah! E inventas pésimas historias…

Bruce alcanzó a el ex novio de Wonder Woman —e… Steve yo… lo siento, no pensé que Jason llegara el día de hoy…

—tranquilo viejo no pasa nada… —dijo el rubio restándole importancia al asunto

—Espero que no te hay ahecho daño…

—Para nada… golpea como una niña—Steve lo dijó en modo de broma y Bruce esperaba que jason no lo oyera o tendría que parar una nueva pelea— lo que si… bueno… viejo deberías meterlo en cintura, un par de bofetadas a tiempo evitan que vayan a la cárcel…

—No sabía que eras terapeuta familiar…

—Es cierto tienes razón no soy quien para juzgar, pero es solo que… bueno —Bruce notó que Steve se notaba incomodo—el chico vive de tu dinero y ni siquiera sigue tus reglas, ya no digamos darte los buenos días me parece un mal agradecido por decir lo menos… — Steve se cruzó de brazos—tu eres una buena persona… no mereces eso— el Wayne se sintió enternecido por los comentarios de Bruce, enternecido y también un poco complicado porque no podía decirle a Steve la verdad sobre la relación que llevaba con sus hijos.

—Gracias… —dijo sin más antes de llegar al comedor—¿quieres desayunar?

—Pensé que no lo dirías—era todo lo que había que decir, ambos adultos tomaron asiento

Arriba Jason retomaba su habitación miraba todo en busca de algo que estuviera fuera de lugar, tomo su celular y buscó la aplicación de chat, no la usaba, no la necesitaba pero lo que acababa de ver bien valía un mensaje—¡ey perdedores! No creerán lo que me acaba de pasar en la mansión…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Noche interesante por parte de estos dos amigos, sin duda Gotham no es precisamente el kugar para irse de Juerga y menos si te apellidas Wayne por que tus hijos te veran llendote de farras ¿sorpresa para Jason? imaginen lo que sintió el rubio al recibir el golpe que lo levantó por la mañana y ahora ¿que pasara en la mansion? ¿a quien le escribió Jay?

Pues aquí esta la actualización de esta historia algo peculiar, espero que les haya gustado, a todos los que nos leen y siguen muchas gracias y a los que comentan muchisimas gracias, en fin ojala que el capitulo les haya divertido, por ahora debo regresar a trabajar, mevoy no sin antes recordarles que pueden seguirnos en face como "mk Wayne" en donde hay dinamicas,spoiler, videos, imagenes y muchas cosas mas relacionadas con los fics de un servidor, a todos nuevamente gracias, les deseo un feliz abril, nos leemos pronto.

See ya!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **-Llamadas y Discusiones-**

Nadie contestó al mensaje de Jason, seguramente todos estaban poco menos que dormidos y no era novedad para los Wayne, si Jason no estuviera tan hambriento hubiera cerrado los ojos también—Al… — Jason bajó las escaleras con algo de trabajo, la verdad es que si le había dolido un poco el golpe que le había dado ese raro rubio insípido —¿Alfred?

—Esta ayudado a Bruce con su traje —un rubio apareció en la cocina mirándole con cierto desdén

—¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? — se quejó Jason— ¿me estas siguiendo?

—No… yo llegué antes a la cocina—dijo mientras mordía una manzana — supongo que debes de tener hambre —dijo el rubio como no queriendo la cosa al ver que Jason rebuscaba en cajones y alacenas

—Eso no te importa metiche imbécil… — Jason se asomó a las sartenes que lucían vacías —¿Cómo demonios?

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿se mojó tu pañal?

—Ja ja ja idiota… no… —Jason tomó una de las sartenes y paso su dedo por la superficie para tomar el contenido y lamerlo — no puedo creer que Alfred no cocine como antes…

—Bueno es solo que Alfred no cocinó nada el día de hoy—Steve se ganó la atención de Jason—bueno es que hoy decidí cocinar yo, ese pobre mayordomo encesta un descanso de vez en cuando— Steve volvió a morder su manzana de manera estruendosa—igual que tu padre después de tanto tratar con gente como tu…

—Mira pedazo de…—Jason se detuvo al recordar la amenaza e Bruce—mira no tengo nada que hablar contigo ¿si? Pero agradezco que hayas cocinado para Bruce… eres un buen novio…

—¿le llamas Bruce? ¿Qué no te enseñaron respeto?

—No mucho… bueno lo intentaron varios, pero murieron en el intento—dijo Jason muy confiadamente

—No hagas que quiera intentarlo niño de papi ¿ok? —Steve estaba a solo unos centímetros del rostro de Jason dispuesto a soltarle un buen puñetazo

—¿Sucede algo? —La seria voz de Bruce cortó un poco la tensión entre ambos hombres—¿Jason?

—Tu nuevo novio está tratando de seducirme—se quejó Jason y recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Bruce—¡Auch!

—¡Ja! No le puedes llamar seducción a ofrecerme a preparar el desayuno…—dijo Steve muy confiado

—¿De verdad? Eso es muy amable de tu parte coronel—dijo Bruce dedicándole una sonrisa—¿vez Jason? Y tu que querías golpearlo hace unos momentos—dijo Bruce fingiendo la mayor calma del mundo—Gracias Steve, y aunque el gesto es muy amable de tu parte es hora de irnos o no llegaras al trabajo

—Si en eso tienes razón—dijo el rubio y se encamino a la salida

—Pero el …yo no … el dijo que … —Bruce miró de mal modo a Jason—¡No es posible!

—Boca cerrada Jason o de verdad acabaras en una cárcel…— dijo Bruce muy serio— de nuevo…

—"acabaras en una cárcel" —dijo Jason a modo de burla haciendo que Bruce saliera definitivamente de la cocina

Se dirigieron directamente al aeropuerto una nueva visita de amigos estaba llegando a su fin —Gracias por la traída al aeropuerto—dijo Steve mientras miraba como el edificio lleno de aviones se abría frente a el— lamento si te di muchas molestias

—Por el contrario, la visita a ha sido una agradable sorpresa—dijo Bruce bastante relajado— y de hecho emm… —Bruce hizo una pausa mientras descendían del auto y se dirigían a la entrada— la taza me ha encantado

—¡Ja! Lo sabía… lo siguiente será una playera… o una gorra, será muy útil cuando vayas de pesca—dijo Steve muy animado mientras miraba las pantallas con los vuelos

—Gracias aunque…no voy mucho de pesca

—Lo entiendo eres un hombre ocupado—el rubio miró su reloj regresó a la pantalla

—Si pero bueno no es eso… es solo que— Bruce no sabía que decir para no sonar como un verdadero adicto al trabajo, pero no podía decirle al coronel que mucho de su tiempo libre se le iba en salvar al mundo — tu sabes… no es divertido ir solo….

—Ya, ya entiendo … —dijo Steve como no queriendo la cosa, pero poniéndose al lado de su amigo—¡Oh pobre, patético y solitario Bruce!

—¿perdón?

—Jejeje una broma amigo… —dijo Steve mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro y le sonreía socarronamente — demonios esto será costoso

— Sabes… cuando dije que te ayudaría a volver a casa me refería a que te llevaría en avión…—Dijo Bruce mientras le hacía señas para que le siguiera

—¿En serio? —Steve se mostró algo sorprendido —No podría aceptarlo, no quiero darte molestias o algo parecido Bruce

—Bueno para eso somos amigos ¿no? Para llevar y traer cosas —dijo Bruce en un tono de broma muy evidente

—jajaja ¿soy una cosa? —dijo el coronel

—No, se supone que somos amigos ¿no? —Steve asintió ante la pregunta de Bruce— vamos no es nada, ¿para que se tienen aviones privados entonces?

—Mientras no los uses para terrorismo, para lo que quieras —dijo Steve un tanto serio y fue tras de su amigo.

Era algo raro Steve no estaba acostumbrado a viajar en primera clase y mucho menos en un Jet privado como el que Bruce le había ofrecido amablemente, se había olvidado de ese detalle, por eso no había encontrado su nombre en ningún vuelo cuando fue a Gotham— a propósito Steve, ¿no te metiste en problemas por dejar todo tirado para venir a Gotham?

—No, creo que no… bueno no en muchos…— dijo el rubio ninguneando el asunto—invente una mentira blanca, ya sabes algo como que tenía una junta importante con el presidente de una compañía que quiere fabricar y venderle artilugios al gobierno o algo así…—Steve se rascó la nariz un tanto nervioso— ya sabes lo usual…

—Usualmente la gente dice que tiene a algún familiar enfermo…—dijo Bruce como recordando las excusas de sus empleados

—Bueno no tengo demasiados lazos con mi familia, o al menos no me gusta mencionarlos en el trabajo ya sabes es peligroso…

—si te entiendo—-un silencio incomodo se formó entre ambos hombres— oye por cierto hablando de familias…

—¿Qué? — Steve se removió en su lugar y se acercó a su amigo— si es cierto, perdona por el alboroto con tu hijo…

—De hecho yo iba a disculparme por eso—dijo Bruce— el es un poco… rebelde…

—Supongo que los muchachos de su edad lo son, no tienes que disculparte— Steve hizo una pausa—solo …

—¿si?

—Sabes, no tengo hijos, pero tengo un par de sobrinos…mi hermana es divorciada y los chicos se le suben a la cabeza—Bruce parecía no entender mucho el punto del militar—lo que quiero decir es que… Tío Steve hace que se "cuadren" ¿no sé si me explico?

—Claro, ya te entiendo… —Bruce sonrió agradecido — descuida si mis hijos vuelven a caer en prisión llamaré al tío Steve para que los corrija ¿trato?

Estrecharon sus manos y rieron divertidos, sin duda que en compañía de alguien agradable cualquier viaje se hacía más corto y de Gotham a Washington llegaron en solo un par de temas, que incluían a la liga de la justicia y algo sobre pesca y deportes, cosa que ninguno de los dos sabía demasiado — demonios…— Steve miró su reloj y se vio sorprendido por la hora— creo que van a descontarme el día

—Se hizo tarde ¿verdad?

—un poco—el coronel término de estirarse mientras miraba a todos lados buscando un taxi—el punto es que debo de ir a mi departamento a cambiarme la ropa y luego al trabajo

—Te acompaño

—No es necesario Bruce, en serio, tu tiempo debe de valer mucho

—No tanto como crees, además ¿de que sirve ser el jefe si no puedo darme el día?

Steve sonrió había algo en ese hombre que le estaba haciendo difícil decir que no, su compañía le parecía más agradable conforme pasaban las horas—bueno en eso tienes razón…pero yo pago el taxi, después de todo me comí muchos manís de la reserva de tu avión

—tomaste mucha champaña también

—Sí, pero eso fue solo porque tenía sed— ambos sonrieron y se dirigieron a tomar un Taxi.

La señal había sonado insistente, ese código de emergencia que casi nunca se activaba, la última vez que lo oyeron en sus comunicadores la corte de los búhos estaba atacando Gotham aniquilando a toda la batifamilia y sus aliados, todos los aliados del murciélago debieron regresar a Gotham de inmediato, como lo hacían en esos instantes.

—¡¿Qué Paso?! —Dick llegó a la cueva y se quitó la máscara lucía algo alterado solo por el simple hecho de haber oído el código en su comunicador, frente a el estaban Tim que tenía cara de pocos amigos y Jason que lucía por de menos molesto —¿Dónde está Damian?

—Nosotros estamos bien Richard gracias por preguntar…— dijo Tim a modo de queja

—El enano idiota está saludando a sus estúpidas mascotas—se quejó Jason

—Tt, tu eres estúpido Todd— dijo mientras aparecía tras de el —llegas tarde Grayson, te deje solo a un par de estados de aquí y llegas tan tarde

—Estaba ocupado…— es excusó Dick

—¿en la cama de quién? — preguntó Tim en un tono un tanto hiriente

—Esperemos que no sea con la novia de alguien conocido—dijo Jason de manera algo hiriente—y que uses protección, lo que menos necesitamos en un pequeño Dick caminando por ahí…

—Mi vida sexual no es de incumbencia de ninguno de ustedes— dijo Dicak muy enojado— vine por el código activado ¿Quién lo hizo?— Tim señaló a Jason

— Bruce tiene un nuevo novio… —así sin más, no hubo preámbulos o explicaciones, Jason lo soltó de un solo golpe

—¿Eres idiota o solo un sangrón? —Se quejó Tim —lo que dices no tiene el mas mínimo sentido

—¡Y aunque fuera cierto la alarma no es un juguete! —se quejó Richard

—estas demente Todd, ¿te volvieron a golpear con una roca? —se quejó Damian

—No, me golpearon con tus pañales— Damian le levantó el puño a Jason — bueno si me golpearon —dijo sobándose el estómago— un rubio idiota con el que Bruce estaba anoche en un bar… ¿Qué nadie leyó mi mensaje? —todos negaron con la cabeza— entonces ¿Por qué demonios tenemos un chat "familiar"? —Jason

—Por lo general mandas idioteces— dijo Tim

—Eso cuando decides usarlo— dijo Richard y Jason bufó

—Habla de una vez Todd, escuchemos tu estúpida teoría…— Damian se mostraba incrédulo pero Jason quería ver su reacción cuando le contara lo que había pasado.

Bueno tuvo que mentir, pero no fue a propósito, ¿Qué iba a saber Steve que le llamarían de emergencia a una reunión? No estaba cuando sucedió eso , y bueno después de todo si hubo algo más que el descuento de un día de trabajo—como si no pudiera tener una vida…—se quejó el rubio más para sí que para alguien mientras veía documentos

—Si no estoy mal antes no le molestaba no tenerla— su asistente acaba de entrar

—¿algo que compartir con la clase teniente? —dijo la morena que entró en su oficina, esta solo se encogió de hombros

—No, no podría señor… — dijo la mujer mientras sonreía cómplice— es solo que me alegra ver que este entablando una nueva relación… —Steve tosió como si la vida se l efuera en ello, acabó con café chorreándole por la nariz ante la sola mención de algo como lo que acababa de oir

—Tiene que ser una broma… ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo…? — la chica le miró de arriba abajo

— Intuición femenina

—Si claro… magia… ya estoy familiarizado con ella—dijo el coronel, estaba por dar explicaciones y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por las alarmas activadas — Bueno eso es algo para distraerme… informes—la mujer busco rápidamente en una pequeña Tablet

—Disturbios una base gubernamental, parace que alguien esta intentando accesar a misiles y armamentos prohibidos…

—Nuestra especialidad…

—Me informan que la Liga de la Justicia está en camino— dijo la mujer

—Que bien, me encanta llegar a hacer limpieza…-dijo Steve con algo de sarcasmo—de todas formas conoces los procesos si nos apresuramos quizá podamos llegar a golpear a un par de personas… si no me veré obligado a golpear a alguien de aquí ¡anda! ¡De prisa!-Steve salió de su oficina a toda velocidad gritando instrucciones y corriendo hacia el hangar, seguido de varios hombres armados.

Situación de rehenes y asalto por parte de unos criminales denominados "súper criminales" por ellos mismos, realmente la situación no tomó demasiado tiempo—ese fue el último — dijo Flash mientras arrojaba a una pila de criminales inconscientes a uno más de ellos

—Excelente Flash—la siempre confiada voz de Superman daba felicitaciones a sus compañeros—aunque sean situaciones sencillas no podemos confiarnos, nunca se sabe que es lo que pueda pasar… hay que tomar precauciones

— En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo— estaba a una distancia Clark podía verlo y oírlo caminar hacia ellos—¿hable muy fuerte? —la figura del rubio lucia bastante bien y muy seria en su ropa de trabajo

—Coronel, que gusto verle… le agradará saber que todo está bajo control –explicó Superman muy seguro de si

—Claro que sí, lo tienes todo bajo control Super… —Steve miró a la mujer que estaba tras del kriptoniano—que gusto verte Diana

—Steve… —contestó la chica —no ha sido nada grave, solo una irrupción sin nada más que reportar —corroboró la amazona

—Ya veo, … ahora respondes como el —dijo señalando a super— pronto van a completar las frases del otro ¿no?

—No comencemos una escena de celos ¿te parece Steve? —el rubio solo se encogió de hombros—por Hera…— dijo Diana con fastidio

—Yo solo vine a hacer mi trabajo Diana, somos apoyo de la liga, me guste o no… y por ahora creo que seremos intendentes…— Steve miró a todos los que estaban algunos integrantes más de la liga lucían un poco incomodos por esa extraña escena—¿solo ustedes vinieron?

—Si… ¿Por qué? —el chico de azul se puso en una pose confiada— ¿Necesitas otro autógrafo de Batman?

—Eso no te incumbe, pequeño sabelotodo

—¿a quién le lamas pequeño? — Superman le plantó cara a Steve y este en ves de echarse para atrás decidió devolver el gesto

—Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas— Dijo Steve muy enojado—ya no digamos robar las novias de los demás

—¡Steve! —Se quejó Diana—este solo hizo un gesto con la mano

—Tranquila mujer maravilla—dijo Steve con desdén—yo no planeaba robarles a su compañero de orejas puntiagudas— Steve comenzó a caminar rumbo a las instalaciones— aunque quizá sí debería hacerme su amigo… tengo entendido que siempre tiene un plan para todo… — el coronel pasó frente al corredor escarlata y frente a alguien de verde que solo le dedico una sonrisa cómplice al verlo pasar junto a el

—Estoy seguro que ya lo eres… —dijo el portador del anillo únicamente moviendo sus labios

—¿Linterna? —Superman no escucho bien ese extraño susurro de los labios de su amigo el cual solo le guiñó un ojo, sin duda cada quien tenía sus secretos.

¿Dónde estaba Batman? Quizá se había quedado en Gotham, Bruce lo había dejado en casa, increíblemente lo había dejado en aquella ciudad mientras pasaba el día en el departamento de su amigo el cual le había dicho que cenarían esa noche y después de la visita a su casa se la debía.

Había optado por ver la televisión y aunque no era afecto a ningún programa era mejor que no hacer nada mientras el rubio regresaba, el celular sonó y Bruce reconoció el numero—funeraria Wayne ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

—¿Mataste a alguien en mi casa?

—Todavía no, pero estoy a punto de hacerlo… quizá sea yo el cadáver— dijo Bruce mientras se estiraba y hacía una pausa — Trevor, deberías de contratar televisión por cable

—Deberías pagarla si tanto la quieres…—dijo Steve entre risas— es una broma…no lo hagas

—¿seguro? Te entretendrías más…—dijo Bruce entre risas — ¿Cómo va el trabajo?

—¡Deh! Un tanto desagradable…

—Adivino: ¿hombre de acero? — un sonido gutural le dio la pista de que había atinado—vaya… ¿aun tienes tus dos piernas?

—Sí y lo que está entre ellas, por si quieres una probada…

—¿aquello que no satisfizo a una amazona? —dijo Bruce entre broma—es un chiste… no lo tomes personal

—Prefiero tomarlo con una cerveza… te toca pagar esta vez…

—Claro en cuanto llegues—contestó Bruce en el teléfono, mientras oía que sonaba el timbre y se dirigía a la puerta —¿esperabas alguien?

—No, debe de ser un vendedor o uno de esos misioneros…

—Suena bien tener con quien platicar—dijo bruce en tono de broma—¿llegarás a la hora que quedamos?

—Quizá me tarde un poco más —dijo Steve un poco complicado— pero puedes servirte algo de la nevera mientras esperas…

—Habíamos acordado que no hay nada en tu nevera —La risa de Bruce se unió a la de Steve, el timbre volvió a sonar

—Venga, si llego e iremos por algo de comida china…

—Perfecto—el señor Wayne llegó a la puerta y abrió con mucha confianza — Steve… —Bruce no podía creer lo que estaba frente a sus ojos— tomate tu tiempo…

Ni misionero, ni vendedor… era mucho peor — les dije que salía con un perdedor— la voz de Jason dio la pauta a los otros tres hijos de Bruce

—Tt, esto es una pocilga…

—¿se puede saber qué demonios hacen aquí? — los cuatro chicos no esperaron a que Bruce les dejara pasar, directamente Richard, Jason, Tim y Damian se introdujeron como si se tratase de algún recoveco de la Baticueva —¿Jason?

— Nos mataba la curiosidad… —dijo mientras recorría con la vista el lugar, Bruce suspiró con fastidio deseaba que sus chicos fueran así de decididos a la hora de hacerle caso…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno los chicos se han enterado de la nueva amistad de Bruce, aunque Jason es un exagerado ¿que habrá dicho a todos sus hermanos? ¿llegará Steve a tiempo? parece que Bruce y Steve tienen buena quimica tanto como para dejar tiradas sus obligaciones para que vayan por un par de cervezas, habrá que ver es lo que pasará si los cuatro Wayne se topan con el rubio

Después de mucho tiempo he regresado a actualizar, justo a tiempo para el aniversario de este Bebé... este Fic ha cumplido un año y es gracias a ustedes, me gustaria actualizar para todos cada semana pero desgraciadamente mi ritmo de vida no me lo permite, eso si les prometo que lo continuaremos hasta el final, a todos los que leen les doy las gracias y a los que comentan muchas mas gracias, les recuerdo a todos que pueden seguirme en redes sociales, pueden buscarme en Face como "Mk Wayne" en donde hay info, dinamicas y muchas sorpresas para todos.

Para todos buenas vacaciones y feliz fin de curso... que pasen un muy buen Julio, nos leemos pronto.

See ya!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **-Cena Familiar-**

Las miradas iban de aquí para allá y para Bruce se estaba poniendo muy complicado—no toques eso — Bruce reprendió a Tim que estaba mirando el control remoto de la televisión—Damian tu tampoco toques nada…

—tt, vamos padre, no tocaría nada de esta asquerosa pocilga— dijo con desdén

—contrólate jovencito…

—al menos el sillón es cómodo —dijo Dick mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá principal de la casa— ¡Oh! El asiento está caliente ¿se lo estas apartando?

—La nevera esta vacía, no hay nada de comer—Jason apareció llevando con el viejo bote de yogurt que Steve llevaba guardando demasiado tiempo—¡Ugh! Creo que esto alguna vez fue yogurth…ahora parece algo que usaría poison Ivy…

—Dije que sin tocar nada— Bruce se dirigió al segundo de sus vástagos y le arrebató el trasto para luego guardarlo en la nevera nuevamente — ¿puedo saber a qué debo el honor?

—Poca cosa… —comentó Dick despreocupadamente— Jason dijo que sales con alguien

—el idiota de Todd dijo que es un hombre— Comento Damian mientras pasaba el dedo índice por una pequeña repisa—¡qué asco!

—dije que sin tocar nada Damian— Bruce tomó la mano de su hijo y la retiró

—Sabemos que es muy difícil de admitir Bruce, pero somos tu familia y te amamos tal y como eres, tus preferencias sexuales no disminuirán el aprecio que tenemos por ti—dijo Tim como no queriendo la cosa

—No sé de qué hablas…— Bruce se puso más osco de lo normal

—Bueno ya sabes, es el discurso que me lanzaste cuando pensaste que salía con Conner

—¿y que no lo hacías? —intervino Dick divertido

—No estamos hablando de eso — se defendió el tercero de los Wayne

—Es cierto Dick…—intervino Jason ganándose la sorpresa de todos—solo tenían sexo, no estaban saliendo…

—¡Eres un imbécil! — estalló Tim mientras e lanzaba a pelear con Jason y Dick los cuales reían divertidos por el comentario

—Carajo—masculló Bruce —¡Suficiente! — en un movimiento rápido y con un par de gritos separó a su tres hijos mayores a los cuales sentó apretados en el sofá

—Tt, idiotas… ¡Ey! —Damian se quejó al sentir que lo halaban del brazo y lo sentaban al lado de Jason —Yo no hice nada…

—Si desobedecieron una orden directa al venir aquí ¿Qué no estaban todos de misión?

—Lo estábamos pero Jason oprimió la alarma de emergencia—explico Tim

—¿Qué no recibiste la señal? — dijo Dick algo asombrado—oh cielos…

—¡Fiu! Vaya que estás súper enamorado… —dijo Jason sarcástico

—Dejen de hablar tonterías —se quejó Bruce —no se a que se refieren

—obviamente al rubio idiota que me atacó cuando estaba en casa…—dijo Jason

—Se llama Steve y debes referirte a él con respeto Jason — todos parecieron emitir ligeros sonidos de impresión —no me miren así, es una persona adulta, un coronel del ejército y además mi amigo

—¡Wow! — dijeron todos a la vez

—No sean sarcásticos, lo digo en serio — explicó Bruce— el es un buen sujeto es todo, quizá un poco atolondrado…

—Bueno no es la primera vez que tratas con sujetos así —dijo Tim—digo has tenido a estos dos—señaló a Jason y Dick los cuales le dieron un golpe

—Dije que se estén quietos—dijo Bruce echando un bufido de tedio—bueno entonces vinieron a ver si estaba bien ¿no? Pues lo estoy

—Algo anda muy raro contigo Bruce —dijo Bruce, quien le miró intrigado —es que bueno tu sabes…

—Me dejaste tirado… en una misión —Jason habló cruzándose de brazos

—Tt, es cierto padre el estúpido de Todd pudo haber muerto y te hubieras pasado lamentándolo por meses…

—Si claro como cuando te moriste tu…

—Cierra la boca Drake nadie está hablando contigo —se quejó Damian

—¿Qué? ¿Eres bueno reconociendo las muertes de otros pero no la tuya? —Dijo Jason para hacerle enojar, logrando que el menor intentara lanzarle un golpe

—¡Me las pagaras Todd!

—Jason deja en paz a Damian

—¡Uy! El hermanote salió a la defensa del bebé, cierra el pico Dick— intervino Jason de mal modo

—No van a empezar una discusión, así que ni intentes seguirse rebatiendo con argumentos tontos…—dijo Bruce muy serio —aquí nadie es perfecto… y bueno si tanto quieren saber, si falté a un patrullaje por ir con Steve por un par de asuntos

— Te fuiste de parranda —dijo Tim en tono de broma

—lo que haya hecho no es asunto de ustedes, bien lo he visto…—Bruce se cruzó de brazos— ustedes pueden faltar por ir con los titanes o con una que otra mujer—dijo Bruce decidido —igual por ir por ahí intentando salvar el mundo o simplemente por que no se les da la gana…no quieran reprocharme una falta por que ustedes tienen un historial aún mucho mas grande…

Ante tanta elocuencia los chicos no pudieron hacer nada más que una mueca, en parte Bruce tenía razón le habían fallado en más de una ocasión y si, debían admitir que habían ido más que nada por la curiosidad de ver si en verdad Bruce estaba con algo parecido a un amigo.

Le hubiera gustado poder salir a tiempo, pero con todas las faltas que había tenido en días anteriores al rubio ex novio de la mujer maravilla, Steve, debía de compensar las horas; era parte de la burocracia de los hombres del gobierno aun que el estuviera en una especie de secretaría privada. Y por lo general a Steve le deba igual salir temprano pero en esa ocasión tenía a alguien esperándole en casa para ir por comida china—¿Qué demonios estará haciendo? —Steve estaba marcando a Bruce mientras miraba el menú del restaurante de comida china que acostumbraba visitar— ni hablar— releyó el menú y pidió o de siempre solo que por duplicado

—hoy tenemos hambre ¿verdad Coronel? —dijo el dependiente del restaurante

—Si algo de eso hay… —explicó el coronel mientras texteaba en su celular— hoy me tocó comer solamente galletas y café

—¿Todo el día? — dijo el dependiente el cual silbó por la impresión ante el asentimiento de Steve —¿por eso se va a comer dos raciones coronel?

—Bueno… no soy tan gloton, es que eh pues tengo compañía…

—¡Oh ya! —dijo el empleado del restaurante—regresamos a las andadas ¿verdad? ¿Quién será esta vez? ¿La sexi amazona o una chica que gusta de los militares?

—jajajaja ni uno ni lo otro— el conocido de Steve enarcó una ceja—si es un amigo con el que quedé de cenar y pasar la noche

—Ah…— dijo el sujeto mientras seguía preparando la comida— ya veo…

—Sip—dijo Steve como si nada

—Supongo que después de una mujer como la Mujer Maravilla, ninguna es suficientemente interesante ¿verdad?

—Sí, eso no lo discuto —el rubio pareció no captar la indirecta, el dependiente solo rio con sarcasmo y siguió en lo suyo, a veces el coronel podía ser muy despistado.

Comida lista, compañía en casa solo que un poco más de la necesaria, el rubio no se dio cuenta hasta que cerró la puerta de su departamento tras de el —Eh… ¿me equivoque de casa?

—¡Ah! Steve, estas de regreso—intervino Bruce de manera un tanto amable

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, no, no … es solo que bueno recibí visitas… —dijo Bruce rascándose la cabeza

—Ok…— dijo misteriosamente a la vez que se acercaba a la oreja de Bruce — ¿no son gigolos o si?

—¡Steve! ¡Son mis hijos! — dijo el Wayne algo alarmado

—Claro, claro, lo sospeche desde que vi al señorito enojón en el sofá —Steve rio divertido y le palmeo la espalda al Wayne mientras que Jason le mostró el dedo de en medio

—Jason si vuelves a hacer esa seña te rompo el dedo —dijo Bruce logrando que Steve le mirara sorprendido—es decir, compórtate…

— Cuatro ¿eh? — Bruce asintió — me los presentas o les pongo nombre

—Tt, solo inténtalo perdedor

—Damian…— Bruce le reprendió con la mirada

—Vaya… tenemos un pequeño respondón — Steve se dirigió a la mesa y colocó las bolsas con la comida comprada

—Discúlpalo Steve es un tanto especial…— se justificó Bruce —bueno igual te los presento— el señor Wayne los fue señalando de mayor al menor —Richard el mayor, ya conociste a Jason es el segundo, Tim el que sigue y Damian es el más pequeño

—Vaya… pareces hacerlos con molde… son bastante parecidos… — Todos se miraron entre ellos, Damian se aguantó las ganas de saltar sobre Steve ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que se parecía a los otros tres perdedores?

—Me halagas amigo—dijo Bruce dándole unas palmadas en la espalda—pero bueno el molde no fue mío precisamente—Steve pareció no entender demasiado —luego te explicó

—No hay necesidad de nada de eso… soy tu amigo no tu futuro esposo— Steve pareció escuchar un muy grave "¡aja!" por parte de los cuatro chicos—como sea… se quedan a comer supongo— Steve se rasco la cabeza de manera nerviosa—creo que necesitaremos más comida china

—De hecho Steve, ya se van…digo nos vamos— explicó Bruce mientras hacía una seña con la cabeza

—Seguro por qué digo… solo es comprar un par de ordenes más y ya…

—Si Bruce—dijo Dick —no queremos interrumpir sus planes para hoy

—Claro, podemos ir a comprar y comemos todos juntos —completó Tim, Bruce gruñó no muy convencido por lo que decían los chicos que parecían tener un plan bajo la manga

—Va, me parece perfecto, iré a comprar mas — Steve se dirigió nuevamente a la salida de su pequeño departamento —el lugar es cercano así que no tardo

—Steve espera—Bruce se acercó a su amigo y le puso una mano en el hombro—espera no quiero que sigas gastando…será mejor marcharnos… los chicos no debieron… es decir no debí pedirles que vinieran aquí…—Steve levantó una mano para detenerle

—Tranquilo amigo, no es problema ya te lo dije, relájate… supongo que te hará bien pasar algo de tiempo con ellos

—Lo siento no quería cambiar los planes es solo que andaban por la ciudad…

— ¡Pff! Tranquilo ¿sí? Solo íbamos a comer y beber cerveza mientras veíamos tv, aun podemos hacerlo, así que deja voy por más cosas —el coronel le dio un ligero golpe en el pecho y e guiñó el ojo

Bruce vio a su amigo muy decidido, tomó aire y miró de reojo a sus muchachos de los cuales al menos dos lucían sonrientes, y dos le habían bajado a su cara de sicopata—eh…— Bruce tronó su cuello al hacerlo girar—esta bien cenamos todos, solo ... déjame pagar a mi lo de los chicos ¿ok?

—Si eso te hace feliz adelante— Steve extendió la mano para que Bruce le diera el dinero

—Si el lugar no es muy lejano, podemos ir por la comida—intervino Tim acercándose a los adultos —¿Verdad Bruce?

—si no tengo ningún problema —Bruce no estaba muy convencido —El asunto es que

—No sería muy amable que además de dejarnos cenar en su casa tenga que comprar todo, no, no no, insisto, es decir insistimos

—Si claro —dijo Dick muy decidido

—Como sea—escupió Jason con sarcasmo y Damian solo emitió un sonoro "Tt"

Los minutos pasaron y Bruce acabó caminando junto con Tim por la calle—no estoy muy cómodo con esto—dijo el Wayne a su tercer hijo

—solo son unas calles —dijo Tim

—No me refiero a eso, no deberían estar aquí

—No nos quieras tanto Bruce… —el Wayne puso mala cara

—Sabes a que me refiero, solo vinieron por el chisme— Bruce y Tim sin darse cuenta llegaban al lugar que Steve había mencionado, en realidad estaba muy cerca

—No negarás que verte con alguien que no sea de la liga es novedoso, más si te hace dejar a Jason en medio de una pelea—dijo entre risas el joven — lo siento debía de corroborar que no hubieras desaparecido, digo la última vez te perdiste por varias eras…

—¿no dejaras de recordarlo? —Tim negó con la cabeza—bastaba con enviar un mensaje… pero seguro querían ver y poner a Prueba a Steve…

—Nos conoces bastante bien ¿Qué tiene de especial este sujeto?

—bueno… solo estaba en el lugar correcto para hablar mal de las mujeres…

—¡oh! —dijo Tim mientras comenzaba a pedir la comida

—Si ya sabes… el perdió a su novia a manos de tu sabes quien

—¿Voldemort? — Bruce le miró de mal modo — una broma… claro, claro y tu a tu mejor amigo a manos de su novia ¿no?

—el no sabe que sup… que Clark es mi amigo … le daría poco menos que un infarto

—y Seguro que tu no quieres decepcionarlo —dijo Tim divertido

—No es lo que piensas…

—Vamos Bruce es bueno cuidar a nuestros amigos de las decepciones de la vida, aunque las causemos nosotros…—Tim pareció recordar algo—como sea se ve que te tiene en muy buena estima, Jason dijo estaba dispuesto a darle una paliza a cualquiera en el club con tal de ponerte a salvo… ¿piensas decirle de?

—No, no por ahora… —Bruce tomó aire y la comida que les dieron— el ya tiene una idea un tanto extraña de mi… y de ustedes…— El Wayne pareció entornar los ojos, sus hijos eran ya bastante complicados

¿Quién usaba relojes de pared? Según se notaba el coronel Trevor, y era algo bueno en esos momentos porque su sonido era lo único que había en el departamento, eso y el sonido de los incomodos movimientos de Jason en el sofá

—Tt deja de moverte Todd— dijo Damian algo enojado

—¿Todd? Lindo segundo nombre…—dijo Steve desde su silla en la mesa

—Mi segundo nombre es Peter, Todd era mi apellido

—No creo entender…— dijo Steve algo complicado

—No me sorprende coronel metiche—dijo de malos humos el segundo de los Wayne

—Tiempos pasados señor…—intervino Dick—es una historia algo larga

—No tanto—intervino Damian—estos tres idiotas son adoptados…

—¿De verdad? Vaya…—Steve se mostró algo impresionado — digo yo pensé que eran hijos de Bruce digo, se parecen tanto a el y entre ustedes

—tt, yo no me parezco a esos tres—se quejó el menor

—Si bueno lo decía por ellos, tu eres el más diferente …con tu tono de piel un poco más oscuro… pero bueno, ellos son iguales a Bruce, cabello negro ojos azules… ya sabes

—¡Yo soy el hijo de mi padre! ¡No estos mediocres!

—¡Wow! Modera tu volumen y tus modales niño—se quejó Steve —yo no sé si Bruce te permite expresarse a sí de tus hermanos pero yo no permito esas palabras en mi casa…

—Damian— intervino Dick

—No me molestes Richard…

—Al menos a ti te habla por tu nombre…— dijo Steve muy seguro de si, Jason sonrió de medio lado— déjame adivinar, tu eres el que lo consciente ¿verdad?

—¿Perdón? —Dick no parecía entender demasiado

—Si ya sabes, el que lo malcría a espaldas de su padre…

—¡Ja! Damian no necesita ayuda para eso… el nacio mal criado por su madre…— dijo Jason my divertido — pero si … Dick ese ese sujeto

—No digas tonterías Jason … yo no … —Dick pareció meditar las cosas— ¿de que habla?

—Escuche por ahí que el pequeño estaba contigo—dijo Steve señalando a Damian —¿Qué? ¿Lo llevas a pasear por el mundo en vez de que vaya a la escuela?

—Yo no necesito algo como la escuela… —dijo Damian ofendido

—Si claro, por que seguro tu madre te ha dicho que tienes la vida resuelta—le reprochó Steve

—Tt, mi madre sabe que yo voy a gobernar el mundo

—Sss, vaya que tienes ambiciones ¿eh? —dijo Steve entre divertido y sarcástico—pero bueno, no tiene un mérito hacerlo desde el dinero de tu padre ¿no crees?

—Es mi dinero también

—No has hecho nada pequeño—Steve vio la complicada cara de Damian—en fin, creo que me estoy metiendo con cosas que son incomodas

—¡oh! No sabes cuánto—dijo Jason de manera burlona, el rubio sonrió de madio lado—¿dije algo gracioso? —Steve solo se encogió de hombros

—¿Quién soy yo para decir que …? Nada mejor olvídenlo —los hijos de Bruce solo intercambiaron miradas, tenían que admitir que el señor Trevor tenía mucho valor como para estar hablando de esa forma.

Y es que nadie se atrevía a decirles semejante cosa a los Wayne, ya sea porque los conocían como la Familia Batman o porque les conocían como la familia Wayne, de un lado temían a sus puños y por otro les rendían pleitesía por su dinero; pero no el coronel, parecía ser bastante sincero y mordaz en sus comentarios, quizá era por ser soldado o quizá era que en verdad le habían tomado aprecio a Bruce y como tal se preocupaba por el ¿Qué pensaría de saber que Bruce era Batman? En diferente orden esas ideas rondaban las cabezas delos chicos que en el más incómodo de los silencios esperaban a que llegara el señor Wayne con el resto de la comida para alimentarse y luego salir corriendo de vuelta a su vidas normales.

—Tt, Hablas demasiado, no sé qué quieres de mi padre, pero no lo obtendrás haciéndote al valiente

—Fuertes palabras para un chiquillo —dijo Steve

—Soy algo más que un chiquillo — dijo Damian muy enojado

—Vaya el enano se enojó —anda Damian muéstrale…

—Damian tranquilo, Jason no lo alientes… —intervino Dick tratando de sonar conciliador

—Si, no lo alientes por que yo no soy su padre, si pude contigo este al menos terminara con un par de buenos golpes de correa

—¡Yo te voy a Dar tu correa!-Damian se puso de pie

—¡Comienza lo bueno!— Aplaudió Jason

—¡Carajo! ¡Damian! — Dick haló a su hermanito de las ropas

—Eso es pequeño… sentado…— dijo Steve, Jason solo se aguantaba la risa—porque si no imagina lo que te hubiera pasado, pregúntale a Jason

—¿en serio te pateo el trasero? —inquirió Dick a Jason el cual miró en otra dirección —¡no! ¿en serio?

—Tt, eres patético Todd

—es solo un chico, igual que tu —dijo el coronel bastante retador, se hubiera formado una pelea entre ambos de no ser por que oportunamente alguien llamaba a la puerta —debe ser la comida china faltante…

—Este rubio tiene más suerte de la que merece —dijo Damian como no queriendo la cosa

—Bueno, aquí hay mas comida—dijo Bruce de manera amena —¿te gusta el chow mein?

—Me gusta, siendo sincero no se puede ser melindroso estando en el ejército

—Me lo puedo imaginar, supongo que el no poder escoger tu comida y levantarte a las cinco de la mañana te forjan el carácter

—No lo dudes… ¿quieres unos folletos? —dijo mientras miraba a los cuatro hijos del Wayne

—No, creo que por ahora no —dijo Bruce— ya estoy muy grande para ese tipo de aventuras— el Wayne sonrió mientras comenzaba a sacar las cosas de la bolsa que llevaba entre las manos, Steve fue por platos a la cocina, ambos comenzaron con una plática bastante amena que de lejos iba a seguida por los cuatro intrusos en el departamento de Steve

—Dios… esto es tan Gay…— Dijo Tim como no queriendo la cosa

—Y que lo digas tu eso ya es demasiado… — expresó Jason en tonó burlón que le sacó una expresión de enfado a Tim —¿Qué averiguaste?

—Bueno, solo parece que se hicieron amigos desde hace unos días— dijo Tim tratando de sonar por demás misterioso— y por cierto que ya ha ido a la mansión

—No… ¿en serio? —Dick tuvo que aguantarse la risa— estoy muy orgulloso de el…

—Si, si.. Bruce está creciendo, solo nos falta que el demonio tenga una pijamada y podrás morir tranquilo Dickie— dijo Jason en son de burla—ya se que lo llevo a la mansión por eso les llame

—Tt, ese prostituto rubio actúa muy rápido— Damian no dejaba de mirar a su padre y a Steve—solo mírenlos

Estaban relajados intercambiando trastos y sirviendo comida, sonreían y hacían chistes, los cuatro muchachos miraban todo de manera extrañada— no sabía que Bruce podía sonreír—dijo Dick

—A comer chicos, vengan… debemos de regresar después a casa— explicó Bruce mientras tomaba asiento —un sonido gutural se dejó oir de parte de los cuatro hijos presentes—vamos chicos…

—Bueno sé que no es vajilla de plata ni nada de eso… ni tampoco caviar, pero esta comida es buena—Steve se sentó en la mesa, Bruce le dio la espalda a su amigo y les hizo una severa mirada a su hijos los cuales instantáneamente tomaron asiento— excelente… —dijo Steve para si.

Fue una cena bastante silenciosa, los comentarios mal intencionados de parte de los chicos cesaron ante la mirada que Bruce hacía—vaya, no son tan malos chicos como yo pensé—dijo el rubio mientras se ponía de pie— ire por mas soda ¿alguien quiere?

— Tt, yo no tomo esas porquerías

—Perdona es que se nos acabó el agua importada— dijo Steve con sumo sarcasmo, Bruce solo pareció levantar el labio a modo de regaño y el chico no siguió diciendo mas

—Soda esta bien…

—Eso pensé— dijo el rubio y fue a su pequeña cocina

—que ni se les ocurra—dijo Bruce muy serio— el tiene las mejores intenciones

—Y muy buen gancho después de todo —dijo Jason mientras comía

—No creo entender…—expresó Tim

—A Jason le patearon el trasero— Tkm escupió un poco de agua por el comentario de Dick

—¿No? ¿En serio? — Tim tomó un vaso con soda y lo levantó un poco—salud por los traseros pateados…

—Yo te voy a patear el trasero niño…

—Aquí solo yo pateo traseros— Steve había regresado — llevando una gran botella de soda en sus manos— ¿verdad Hudson?

—Jason… —dijo el aludido — y solo te di oportunidad porque el viejo me lo pidió

—Jason… no más comentarios regresa a tu comida por favor— el mencionado pareció obedecer solamente de ver la mirada de Bruce

—Termine—dijo Damian mientras hacía a un lado sus platos —¿podemos irnos ya?

—Algunos seguimos comiendo —dijo Tim un poco ofendido

—Solo comiste arroz con verduras ¿no quieres algo mas? —ofrecio Steve amablemente

—El es Vegetariano—explicó Bruce

—¿Seguro? —Bruce asintió ante la pregunta de Steve—por que bueno a mi me parece mas bien melindroso —dijo sonriendo

—Salud por los melindrosos —dijo Jason levantando su vaso y contagiando a Tim—¡Auch! —Jason recibió una patada por debajo de la mesa—maldición controla tus patas enano idiota…

Estaba por comenzar una buena pelea, estaban comenzando a lanzarse insultos, el coronel Trevor estaba por levantarse de la mesa cuando Bruce le ganó el movimiento—nos vamos —bruce dejó los cubiertos y se limpió la boca de manera rápida pero a la vez aristocrática

—pero yo no he terminado—se quejó Dick

—Ni yo, y creo que quedaron fideos aun—se justificó Tim

—los comerás en el camino, ahora todos fuera…— dijo bruce muy autoritario pero los chicos no parecían muy convencidos—fuera o no hay más dinero para ustedes — cambió su semblante un buen gesto de enojo y los cuatro chicos se pusieron de pie cual rayo y se dirigieron a la puerta, Bruce abrió y todos comenzaron a salir— lo siento mucho Steve, no es precisamente lo que planeamos ¿verdad?

—Neh… no te preocupes después de todo… me recordó a las comidas familiares con mis padres—se justificó el rubio—quizá después podamos ir por cervezas

—con estos chicos me temo que no será algo fácil de realizar —dijo el señor Wayne—pero, si mañana sigo por aquí unos tacos…

—¡Oh ya! Me parece buena idea, no sabrán igual sin la resaca pero igual estarán deliciosos —dijo el rubio—en fin no te entretengo más, tus hijos podrían matarse entre ellos

—Quizá un poco …— gritos parecieron oírse del final del pasillo— bueno debo irme Steve, como siempre un placer— le extendió la mano y el rubio en un impulso le haló hacía el para darl un fraternal abrazo

—SI necesitas algo no dudes en avisarme ¿si? —el Wayne asintió y Steve se regresó a su sitio al ver que el Wayne se dirigía a toda prisa a donde estaban sus hijos.

Estaban los cuatro chicos alrededor de un auto mirando a su padre entre sonrientes y cómplices— pudimos haber terminado la cena —dijo Tim un poco inconforme, Bruce no dijo nada solo se subió al auto y los chicos le imitaron

—Bueno creo que podremos comprar algo más en el camino ¿no? —dijo Dick

—mira su cara Dick… pasó algo más—dijo Jaosn desde atrás—¿una alarma? —bruce asintió quedamente—excelente

—tt al menos todo vuelve a la normalidad—expresó Damian un poco más conforme—los trajes están en la cajuela

—Excelente—Bruce estaba aún muy serio, era la hora de ir a patrullar con sus chicos…

Era una pena sin duda el tener que desperdiciar las cervezas, por lo que Steve decidió abrir el par de latas que había comprado para compartir con Bruce y beberlas de una en una mientras miraba televisión—no es lo mismo — no era lo mismo ver la televisión en soledad, y podía entender un poco a Bruce el cual desde su punto de vista estaba aún más solo porque bueno Steve no era casado pero Bruce tenía cuatro hijos y ninguno gustaba de pasar tiempo con el, estaba en sus pensamientos cuando escucho un ruido en la mesita cercana—¿y ahora que? — contesto su comunicador con la base—si claro voy para alla— parecía que había una situación con metahumanos, era un fastidio pero al menos ahora tenía en que entretenerse, esperaba ver a Batman, aun tenía que obtener un par de autógrafos ¿los hijos de Bruce querrían uno?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

bueno no salio tan mal la cena ¿o si? ningún muerto y tampoco hubo heridos, pero por alguna razón parece que el coronel tiene una idea rara sobre como son los Wayne, los cuales tienen que soportar a un rubio que se la pasa diciendoles que son malos hijos... ¿como continuara todo? ¿sera que la alarma de Steve es la misma que la de Bruce? parace que todo esta por complicarse...

Hola a todos, espero que esten muy bien y como siempre me pasa después de tanto atraso espero que puedan disculparme por eso, en fin espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, a todos los que leen les estoy muy agradecido y a todos los que dejan comentarios doblemente las gracias en serio, sus lecturas y comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo, mil gracias, de verdad.

Bueno por ahora me despido, no se les olvide seguirme en redes sociales como "Maik Wayne" (en aquella pagina que tiene una F azul con blanco jeje) espero que pasen un bonito mes de marzo y unas magnificas vacaciones de primavera, les mando un cordial saludo y mis mejores deseos, nos leemos pronto.

See ya!


End file.
